Naranja, Blanco y Azul
by RU. Associates
Summary: tres jóvenes diferentes en todos los aspectos pero a la vez muy parecidos. Sin fin de problemas y situaciones le espera en este verano en el campo y uno que otro romance, pero... como harán para no matarse entre sí?
1. Chapter 1

KONICHIWA! aqui Uriko presentando su segundo fic! KYYYYAAAAAAA! MI SEGUNDO FIC! QUE EMOCIÓN! (salta y baila como loca salida del loquero) O.O! ejem ejem... bueno esta es una historia medio rara que se me ocurrió de una forma igual de rara n.n una noche me estaba quedando dormida y cuando ya estaba comenzando a babear ((sí, yo babeo cuando duermo )) se me ha ocurrido una ideota para una historia! así que me pare y me puse a escribirla... claro que a la mañana siguiente me dormí en el examen de química pero creo que no reprobé ((CRUCEN LOS DEDOS PORFA! TTToTTT))

este es un universo alterno y la historia se desarrola en el campo, o por lo menos el inicio n.n no se dejen engañar! yo se que el campo puede parecer medio aburrido pero créanme que las mil y un cosas pueden pasar en esos logares verdes n.n

Ey! esto no quiere decir que deje de escribir mi otro fic "shinigami y arrancar" es solo que inspiraciones como esa se ven muy rara vez n.n

bueno sin mas preámbulos, aqui los dejo con mi segundo fic Naranja, "Blanco y Azul"!

disfurten de la lectura!

P.D: ni bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, toda esa genialidad del anime salio de la mente de tite Kubo-sama!

* * *

El reflejo de los rayos del sol en aquel lago cristalino, el aire puro de las montañas, el paisaje de las colinas en el horizonte, las infinitas hojas de distintas tonalidades de verde arriba de todos esos árboles de toda clase, el cantar de los pájaros, la fauna local, el pequeño poblado con aire campesino, la brisa fresca que entraba por la ventana abierta del auto que iba a cierta velocidad, la naturaleza que brillaba en todo su esplendor en aquel hermoso lugar que estaba lejos del barullo cotidiano de la ciudad. Un paisaje digno de toda admiración, un paisaje que solo inspiraba paz y armonía… algo a lo que definitivamente no estaba acostumbrado.

.-Repíteme porque tengo que hacer esto?.- pregunto un joven con tono fastidiado mientras veía con desdén el lugar a donde lo habían traído. No quería estar ahí, pero por cuestiones del destino, estaba forzado a estarlo.

.-Ya te lo dije, te vendrá bien un cambio de ambiente.- respondió un hombre de mediana edad al joven que se encontraba en el asiento trasero de aquel transporte.

.-Y yo te dije que no necesito ningún cambio de ambiente.

.-Últimamente has estado más tenso de lo normal… creí que una visita al campo te ayudaría a relajarte.

.-Tengo entendido que una visita es un periodo de tiempo corto… y tu quieres que me quede todo el verano!

.-Ay pero tampoco te pongas histérico! No entiendo porque estas tan enojón, si este lugar lo que debería hacer es relajarte.- respondió el mayor con la vista el frente.

.-Se nota que este lugar es aburrido en todo el sentido literal de la palabra.- el joven apoyo el codo en la ventana y su mentón sobre su mano.- ya te dije que no me meteré en más problemas, no hace falta que me traigas aquí.

.-Así me dijiste la última vez, y la última antes de esa y la vez anterior a esa… y ahora tengo que soportar las llamadas de tus profesores y que me digan que te estás convirtiendo en un delincuente.

.-Eso ya no es culpa mía… son esos idiotas que solo buscan meterse conmigo y yo lo que hago es defenderme.

.-Le partiste la mandíbula a un estudiante y la quebraste el brazo a un profesor.

.-Ey! para empezar, no le partí la mandíbula, solo le quite un par de dientes y con lo del profesor… ESE MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA SE LO BUSCO!.- respondió ya algo molesto al recordar las burlas de su sensei.

.-Si claro, hazte el mártir…

.-ENSERIO! Ese imbécil la tiene agarrada conmigo desde el primer momento en que me vio!

.-No será porque siempre andas con el ceño fruncido?

.-Tsk… esa es mi cara de siempre…

.-Ichigo… debes aprender que no todo el mundo es tan tolerante.

.-Pero viejo, no es culpa mía que toda la sociedad entera me discrimine SOLO PORQUE TENGO EL CABELLO NARANJA!

Sí, al pobre de Ichigo Kurosaki, lo discriminaban por el color de su cabello ((que raro no? 7.7)). Ichigo era un joven regular, no era muy diferente de lo que debe ser un chico a la edad de dieciséis años, era un adolescente con sueños y metas como cualquier otro, no era precisamente un genio pero tampoco era estúpido, era un estudiante de instituto normal, bueno casi normal. Tenía un promedio aceptable para entrar a una buena universidad y estudiar la carrera que llamaba su pasión: la medicina.

Para Ichigo, la medicina era su sueño, su meta, su impulso a seguir con los estudios, quería ser de utilidad para la sociedad y ayudar a las personas, su sueño era ser reconocido como uno de los doctores más talentosos de su tiempo y también regresarle la gloria al nombre Kurosaki y a la clínica de su padre, y se esforzaba lo mas que podía para cumplir con sus metas… solo que había un problemita.

No, no tenía una deformación en el cuerpo como tres brazos, dos caras o un solo ojo, el problemita que siempre perseguía a Ichigo, la cruz en su espalda, el peso con el que debía cargar, era su color de cabello. Lo que más resaltaba en Ichigo no era su ceño permanentemente fruncido, ni sus profundos ojos color cobre, tampoco su bien formado cuerpo que siempre mantenía en forma gracias a las constantes peleas que siempre tenía, lo más resaltante del Kurosaki era su cabello de punta de color naranja, motivo de burlas para sus compañeros d clases y muchos de los profesores. Ichigo tenía paciencia hasta cierto nivel, pero todo tiene su límite y la paciencia no es la excepción.

.-Ya deja de quejarte tanto Ichigo! Te agradara el campo, es mucho mas relajante que la ciudad.- Isshin Kurosaki era un hombre muy optimista y ahora sí que lo estaba siendo.- no tienes de que preocuparte por tus hermanas, yo me quedare con ellas tooooodo el verano, nos ocuparemos de fortalecer ese lazo padre entre hijas que tanto anhelaban!

.-Eso es lo que me preocupa.- no es que su padre fuera un enfermo ni nada parecido, solo que estaba medio chiflado.

.-Además, tengo entendido que no estarás solo…- dijo el Kurosaki mayor con una sonrisita traviesa y maquiavélica.

.-Q-que quieres decir?.- algo en esa sonrisa no le decía nada bueno. Una vocecita en el interior de Ichigo le estaba gritando que se saliera del auto y se fuera volando de ahí.

.-Ya lo veras Ichigo, ya lo veras.- sabia que a su hijo primogénito le daría un ataque cuando supiera la sorpresa, pero para él seria todo un espectáculo que no se quería perder.

* * *

Tanta paz y quietud, no era a lo que estaba acostumbrado realmente, pero tampoco era algo que le desagradara. Un paisaje color verde en vez del siempre monótono gris de los edificios, el cantar de las aves en lugar de las múltiples bocinas de automóviles, el aire puro reemplazando el sin fin de gases contaminantes de las fabricas, cigarrillos, medios de transporte y varios aerosoles. No estaba tan mal, lo único que le incomodaba era la sorpresa.

.-Así que pasare todo el verano en una cabaña?.- pregunto viendo por la ventana del auto en movimiento, aquel majestuoso lago.

.-Síp, pero no te preocupes, iré a visitarte tanto como pueda.- respondió quitando la vista del frente por un momento.

.-No me preocupo, es solo que me sorprendió la propuesta tan inesperada.

.-Me alegra escuchar eso. Ya verás que todo saldrá bien, solo piensa en todas las aventuras que tendrás apenas llegues!

.-Sabes que no me gustan esas cosas…

.-Sí lo sé… pero creo que ya es hora de que empieces a abrirte un poco a las nuevas experiencias, quiero decir, mira lo joven que eres y ya hablas como todo un adulto.- comento algo preocupado fijando la vista en el joven por un momento.

.-La mayoría de los padres estarían orgullosos de tener un hijo así.

.-Sabes que siempre estoy orgulloso de ti, lo que me preocupa es que desperdicies tu infancia como lo estás haciendo. Solo tienes catorce años y ya has adelantado dos grados, eres el mejor de la clase y ya hasta tienes una beca para ir a la universidad, pero no has hecho absolutamente nada de lo que debería hacer un chico de tu edad.

.-Repito, la mayoría de los padres estarían orgullosos y encantados de tener un hijo así.

.-Hhaahhh… y yo te repito que siempre estoy orgulloso de ti Toshiro, es solo que me preocupa tu extrema madurez. En todos estos años no has hecho ni un solo amigo y eso es lo que me tiene preocupado.

.-No es mi culpa que la gente me tenga miedo… y no puedes esperar que con esta visita al campo forme una amistad como la tuya con Kyoraku-san, ustedes llevan siendo amigos desde mucho antes de que yo naciera.- respondió el joven de baja estatura fijando la vista en el conductor.

.-Pero para tener una amistad así hace falta empezar con algo no crees? Tu no dejas que nadie se te acerque porque estas con tu complejo de que la gente te tiene miedo por el color de tu cabello, mírame a mí, yo lo tengo igual pero no soy un hombre solitario.

.-Papá, tú tienes una personalidad extrovertida, yo por otro lado no tengo ese lujo y además… a veces es mejor estar solo.

.-Pero la mayoría de las veces es mejor tener a un amigo.

.-Tal vez… pero cuando estas solo no corres el riesgo de ser lastimado.- respondió el joven de baja estatura fijando la vista en aquel lago cristalino que se encontraba a lo lejos.

Para describir de forma física a este personaje, empecemos por una de las cosas más resaltantes: su estatura. Para sus catorce años, Toshiro era unos centímetros más bajo que el promedio y fácilmente era confundido con un estudiante de escuela primaria. Unos grandes ojos de un hermoso color turquesa y un muy notable cabello del color de la nieve eran otros de sus rasgos que lo diferenciaba de todos los demás y no se molestaba en ocultarlo, para el esos rasgos eran su más preciado tesoro, ya verán porque.

Toshiro Hitsugaya, con solo sus catorce años era considerado todo un prodigio, ya había adelantado dos grados gracias a su desarrollado cerebro, era representante de su clase, tenía el promedio más alto de toda la secundaria y ya tenía varias propuestas de todas la universidades del país, todas competían para tener al legendario niño prodigo en su institución. Toshiro era un joven con un gran y brillante futuro por delante pero con un pasado que lo había marcado de por vida.

Él era hijo de uno del más famoso escritor del país y uno de los más reconocidos a nivel internacional, Juoshiro Ukitake. Se preguntaran porque siendo su padre no tiene su mismo apellido, bueno tomen asiento porque esto tiene su historia. La madre de Toshiro fue una de las más grandes en el mundo del arte, una artista reconocida por sus pinturas y aportes al mundo de la creatividad, su nombre era Yukina Hitsugaya ((ok, hagan de cuentas que es verdad XP es para que la historia tenga más drama n.n)) una mujer seria pero encantadora, además de extremadamente inteligente y aparte de ser talentosa en el entorno artístico, era una mujer hermosa. Ella y Ukitake se enamoraron perdidamente uno del otro, comenzaron a salir y a verse con frecuencia y al poco tiempo, se unieron en sagrado matrimonio, y de ese amor tan puro que ambos se tenían, nació Toshiro, pero la historia no termina ahí. Yukina nunca estuvo bien de salud, su cuerpo se marchitaba al paso de los días, sus fuerzas se agotaban al paso de las horas y su vida se le escapaba al paso de los minutos. Su embarazo estuvo llenos de percances, cada día terminaba en el hospital para sus chequeos y exámenes, o en el peor de los casos, por alguna complicación, y el día en que dio a luz a Toshiro, Yukina murió en el parto. Ukitake quedo devastado por perder a su amada esposa, solo lo consolaba el hecho de que no estaba solo, ahora tenía un hijo al cual proteger. Para Ukitake, su hijo era el rostro de su madre, esa seriedad en su rostro y esos ojos turquesas eran los rasgos heredados de su difunta esposa, por eso el pequeño apreciaba tanto el color de sus ojos y de su cabello, porque eran herencia genéticas de sus padres, y Ukitake quería que Toshiro viviera con el recuerdo de su madre y que mejor manera de mantenerlo vivo que con su apellido.

.-Creo que no serás el único chico en la cabaña Toshiro.- comento viendo a su hijo que se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto.

.-Habrá otros chicos? Porque no me sorprende? Otro de tus intentos para que haga amigos no?.- respondió con una pregunta retorica.

.-Vamoos! Seguramente te llevaras bien con ellos, además… tú ya los conoces.

.-Que ya los conozco?... no..! no me digas que!

* * *

Tenía un mal presentimiento, aquella "inofensiva" visita al campo no podía traer nada bueno, no cuando se trataba de él. Seguramente todo terminara en un desastre, ya se lo podía imaginar, pánico en las calles, pandemónium por doquier, los encabezados de la prensa ya eran un hecho en su mente "MASACRE EN PUEBLITO A LAS AFUERAS DE LA CIUDAD" algo más o menos como eso, o tal vez "COMO LA DESGRACIA LLEGA AL CAMPO" lo sentía en todo su ser, nada bueno saldría de todo esto.

.-Así que un verano en el campo… sabes que esto es una mala idea verdad?.- cuestiono después de darse una idea del futuro que le esperaba a ese pobre pueblecito.

.-Jejeje… ya te agarro el pesimismo, onii-chan?.- esa pregunta burlona la hizo una voz femenina pero segura.

.-Pues me da igual! Aquí el que da las órdenes soy yo! Así que se la aguantan o se la aguantan!.- exclamo el hombre que iba tras el volante de aquella camioneta.

.-Bueno ya, no te pongas así… sabes que no es bueno para tu salud.- respondió el joven que seguía viendo a la ventana.

.-Y dale la burra al trigo… cuantas veces tengo que decirte que estoy condenadamente bien?

.-Eso no es lo que dice el doctor.- corrigió la pequeña entre el asiento del conductor y el asiento del copiloto.

.-Los doctores son una panda de patiquines que se creen la gran cosa solo porque tiene una bata blanca y una placa con sus nombres. Conozco mi cuerpo y me está diciendo que estoy más sano que un toro!.- respondió el conductor levantando el puño en señal de seguridad.

.-Siii claro… ya tomaste tu medicina?.- dijo el joven viendo al hombre de edad avanzada.

.-No la necesito!

.-Deja de comportarte como un niño y tómatela antes de que se te suba la tención.- le recordó la niña en tono autoritario.

.-Les digo que no la necesito!

.-A veeer… creo que debe estar por aquí….- y el joven que iba en el asiento del copiloto comenzó su búsqueda del medicamento del conductor.

.-Coño! Te digo que no me hace falta la puta pastilla!

.-Y yo te digo que te la tomes!.- respondió la niña con vena en la frente.

.-Ya la encontré! Toma.- le entrego la pastilla para luego acomodarse y buscar una botella de agua que había en la parte trasera de la camioneta.- ya te pasó el agua… harg!

.-Te dije que no te le acercaras… sabes que se pone arisco cuando viaja en auto móvil.- advirtió el hombre tras el volante con una sonrisita burlona al chico sentado a su lado.

.-Por eso te dije que esto no sería una buena idea.- respondió sobándose su mano lastimada.

.-Saben… es cierta forma es lindo verlo así.- comento la niña dándose la vuelta para ver mejor la parte trasera de esa camioneta.

.-Me importa una mierda si es o no es una buena idea! Ya estoy hasta la coronilla de las llamadas a media noche! Nos estamos quedando sin dinero por estar pagando fianzas cada maldito día! Los vecinos se la pasan criticándome que no los crio bien Y YA ESTOY HARTO!

.-Abuelooo… respira y tomate tu medicina.- el joven llamo a la calma dándole la botella con agua para que pasara su medicina.

.-Que conste que me la tomo nada más para que dejes de fastidiarme!.- respondió el hombre de edad avanzada mientras se tomaba su medicina de mala gana.

.-Jii-chan… deja de ser tan infantil.- reclamo la pequeña.

.-No soy infantil!

.-Aja… seguro que no quieres que yo conduzca?

.-No seas imbécil Ulquiorra! Estoy viejo, no discapacitado!

.-Solo lo digo porque llevas conduciendo un buen rato… aparte, necesito distraerme de esa cosa que tienes atrás.

.-Ja! Qué pasa? Ahora le tienes miedo?

.-Nooo… es solo que te repito, todo un verano en el campo no es una buena idea. Seguro no lo soportara.- respondió Ulquiorra viendo con ojos vacios a lo que tenían tras.

.-Onii-chan tiene razón, tanta paz y quietud terminara volviéndolo loco.- y la pequeña secundo la idea de su onii-chan.

.-Naahh tu puedes estar tranquila Lilynette… hierva mala nunca muere, el estará bien… creo que habrá otros chicos con los que pueda "jugar" si saben a lo que me refiero.- respondió revolviendo los cabellos de la chica.

.-Entiendo que en cierta forma extraña y medio psicópata lo haces con buenas intenciones, perooo… amarrarlo y amordazarlo? No crees que exageras un poco?.- el joven pregunto eso mientras veía a "eso" que llevaban en la parte trasera del auto.

.-Ya lo conoces, ni aunque le pagaran vendría por las buenas. Yo amablemente lo levante de la cama y con lo primero que me salió fue con una grosería, luego le di la noticia de forma civilizada y no me hizo caso, después amablemente le pedí que lo considerara y me respondió con una patada en la cara… así que me ahorre cualquier discusión que surgiera del tema y henos aquí.

.-Si lo levantas a las tres de la mañana con un balde de agua helada, es obvio que te saldrá con tus cuatro verdades. Y tú no le diste la noticia civilizadamente, le gritaste a todo pulmón mientras estaba en la ducha. Y eso de pedir amablemente que lo considerara? Eso ni tú te lo crees, le ordenaste sin derecho a reclamos, luego la amarraste y lo amordazaste cuando viste salir a los vecinos… y henos aquí.- respondió Ulquiorra viendo con ojos severos a su abuelo.

.-Además, no diste ni tiempo para desayunar! El pobre debe estar muriéndose de hambre.- agrego Lilynette viendo algo preocupada a lo que llevaban atrás.

.-Y que querían que hiciera? Saben que con el imbécil de su hermano no se puede razonar! Nada mas míralo!.- ordeno señalando "eso" que había en la parte trasera.- sabe que aunque logre zafarse no irá a ningún lado y mira nada mas como se retuerce por escaparse.

.-Por lo menos deja que le quite la mordaza.- propuso Lilynette.

.-si va a pasar todo el verano en un campamento obligado, por lo menos deja que se queje… se lo debes después de semejante mañana.- continuo Ulquiorra haciéndose a un lado para que la chica alcanzara la mordaza del que estaba haciendo de "equipaje".

.-Esta bieeennn… Grimmjow, más te vale comportarte si no quieres que ocurra un terrible accidente.

.-Deja de ser tan exagerado.- dijo Lilynette mientras le quitaba la mordaza a su hermano.- ya, no te sien..?

.-MALDITO ANCIANO SENIL! DESATAME AHORA MISMO!

.-PRIMERO PIDELO CON RESPETO! CHAMACO MAL NACIDO!

.-ABUELO! EL VOLANTE! NO SUELTES EL VOLANTE!

.-NOS VAMOS A MORIIIIRR!

Esta familia es un poquitín mas… disfuncional, vamos a decirlo así. Bueno, empecemos con el representante de estos tres jóvenes que pasan por las dificultades de la adolescencia. Baraggan Luisenbarn no era precisamente un hombre de familia y mucho menos a su edad, pero después de la muerte de su hija y su marido, tuvo que hacerse cargo de sus tres hijos problemáticos.

Empecemos con la más joven de este trió tan simpático. Lilynette Gingerback era una niña de trece años próxima a la pubertad, de contextura delgada y buena figura, con una personalidad bastante autoritaria y medio enojona. Tenía unos grandes ojos de color rosa pálido y un cabello bastante peculiar de color verde claro. La gente siempre decía que Lilynette era medio chiflada porque tenía la mala costumbre de hablar con su peluche de coyote en voz alta, muy alta y no le importaba estar en un lugar público o si la estuviesen observando. Pero esa pequeña era alegre, juguetona, extrovertida, justa, amable y hasta cierto punto, comprensiva y paciente por todos los problemas de su familia, pero tiene un insano placer al gastarle bromas muy pesadas a sus hermanos mayores.

El hermano del medio era… "especial". Su nombre era Ulquiorra Cifer, un joven de quince años y el típico desadaptado social. Su cabello era de un hermoso color negro azabache y sus ojos de un verde esmeralda, los cuales la mayoría del tiempo no expresaban expresión alguna. Ulquiorra era un chico callado y reservado, muchas veces la gente decía que era un robot debido a su incapacidad de demostrarle sus emociones a la gente, decían que estaba enfermo por su tono de piel o que era un psicópata que pertenecía a una secta satánica por esas marcas en sus ajos parecidas a unas lagrimas, pero todos estaban equivocados. Para empezar, Ulquiorra no era un robot, solo era tímido, y con las únicas personas con las que demostraba sus emociones eran su abuelo y sus hermanos; y con lo del tono de su piel, era que el chico sufría de una extraña condición que lo dejaba extremadamente pálido, pero no era nada mortal ni nada parecido, el chico podía vivir una vida como cualquiera, solo que era pálido; y las marcas de la cara que parecían lagrimas, no eran señal de una secta satánica, eran solo eso, marcas de nacimiento, como una especia de lunar. Pero ni Lilynette ni Ulquiorra eran el problema.

El verdadero problema era el mayor de los hermanos, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, el propio delincuente juvenil de diecisiete años. Ojos azules que siempre mostraban confianza y seguridad, tal vez demasiada; un cuerpo bien torneado gracias a su trabajo de medio tiempo como mecánico y una sonrisita cínica propia de él. Grimmjow era el tipo de chico que ningún padre querría ver cerca de su hija, siempre lo podías ver metido en alguna pelea con un montón de jóvenes con las hormonas alborotadas o con unas esposas y recostado de alguna patrulla de la policía. Tenía la mala costumbre de no tener sentido común, si había alguna regla o norma, siempre se podía contar con Grimmjow para que la rompiera. No controlaba su ira, a cualquiera que se atreviera a verle con malos ojos, tenía un pase de ida al hospital y con algunas cicatrices o marcas que si fueran grafitis dirían algo como "Grimmjow estuvo aquí". Y todas esas peleas eran porque la gente se burlaba de su orgullo, de lo que más le provocaba satisfacción en todo su mundo: su cabello de color azul celeste.

Por cierto, también se preguntaran porque Grimmjow, Ulquiorra y Lilynette tienen apellidos diferentes. Grimmjow es hijo de un primer matrimonio de la hija de Baraggan con otro hombre, ellos se divorciaron y después de un año su madre conoció al padre de Ulquiorra; dos años después el padre de Ulquiorra murió por un ataque al corazón y fue cuando entro el padre de Lilynette.

.-No tienes idea de cuánto te odio en este momento, maldito vejestorio.- gruñía un Grimmjow amarrado en el asiento de atrás del vehículo.

.-Si no te callas el sentimiento va a ser mutuo.- respondió como un gruñido el viejo.

.-Bueno ya dejen de pelear ustedes dos… Grimmjow, entiende que el abuelo hace esto por tu bien.- dijo Ulquiorra viendo de forma severa a su hermano.

.-Es cierto Grimy-nii, te has metido en mucho problemas últimamente y recuerda que o es esto o pasar el verano en la correccional.- le recordó Lilynette viendo con sonrisa traviesa al prisionero.

.-SE VAN A PONER DE SU LADO?

.-No estamos del lado de nadie y déjame decirte que yo sigo pensando que esto es una mala idea.

.-Ulquiorra…! Me sorprende cuanta energía positiva desprendes.- exclamo en tono sarcástico el hombre de edad avanzada.- deja de ser tan pesimista! Tu hermano la va a pasar bien y para mi desgracia, podrán visitarlo los fines de semana.

.-La presencia del emo y de la pulga no me molesta tanto… LO QUE NO SOPORTO ES VERTE LA CARETA ARRUGADA QUE TIENES!

.-AHORA SÍ TE MATO CHAMACO DESVERGONZADO!.- y sin importarle nada. Se lanzo a estrangular a su nieto.

.-PERO YA PAREN USTEDES DOS!.- ordeno la única fémina mientras trataba de separar a su abuelo de su hermano.

.-MALDITA SEA ABUELO! EL VOLANTE!.- y rápidamente Ulquiorra se lanzo a tomar el control del vehículo antes de que los encabezados del día de mañana dijeran algo como "MUERTE TRAGICA POR CAUSAS ESTUPIDAS".

* * *

Seguramente habrán notado que estos tres jóvenes tienen un problema en común, y es que los tres tienen un cabello de color singular. Un joven discriminado con metas que cumplir y echarle ganas a la vida, un niño prodigio con una personalidad cerrada y un pasado del cual huye y un delincuente juvenil que disfruta de las peleas y quebrantar la ley. Todos ellos son diferentes pero tienen algo que los une y no solo el color de cabello. En esta historia veremos los caminos que recorren estos tres jóvenes para dar con la solución a sus problemas, de cómo sus vidas dan un giro inesperado, de cómo sus relaciones con los demás sacan lo mejor de ellos y de cómo los caminos de estos tres jóvenes se cruzan en este simpático verano en el campo.

Se había quedado dormido después de una muy movida discusión con su padre en la que obviamente perdió, porque al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su amada ciudad, seguía en el campo y al parecer, ya habían llegado a su destino.

Ichigo estaba recostado en todo el asiento trasero del automóvil de su padre, esperando a que kami se apiadara de él y que toda esa basura de un verano en el campo resultara ser solo una horrible pesadilla, pero para su desgracia, al asomarse por la ventana, lo gro ver lo que parecía ser una cabaña a las orillas del lago.

Debía admitir que ese lugar no se veía nada mal, aquella cabaña era enorme, estaba hecha de madera de buena calidad, las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco y las columnas de un color crema, tenía un balcón con vista al algo y un patio trasero hacia un hermoso jardín lleno de flores de diferentes colores y tamaños, un caminito hecho de piedras llevaba a lo que parecía ser un cobertizo y otro camino llevaba al bosque no lejos de la casa. Quizás pasar el verano ahí no sería tan malo.

.-Woooow… oye viejo y quien vive ahí?.- pregunto un impresionado peli naranja mientras bajaba sus cosas de la maleta del auto y seguía admirando ese palacio campestre.

.-Un viejo amigo mío.- respondió el Kurosaki mayor ayudando a su hijo con el equipaje.

.-Obvio que es un amigo tuyo pero especifícate.

.-Su nombre es Kisuke Urahara, el es un comerciante medio excéntrico y también es el director y coordinador de este campamento de verano.

.-Aaaahhhh ya, con que eso quisiste decir con lo de que no estaría solo.

.-Ammm… buenooo… sí y no.

.-Ha?.- el pobre peli naranja no entendía nada.

.-Veras Ichigo… el campamento de verano empieza dentro de dos semanas, pero tú te quedaras aquí a partir de hoy.- explico el moreno levantando el dedo para explicar.

.-No te entiendo nada viejo

.-A veeeer… seguramente uno ya debería estar adentro y el otro llegara dentro de poco.- dijo viendo su reloj de muñeca sin prestarle atención a su hijo.

.-Que? oye viejo préstame atención cuando te hablo!

.-IIIIISSHIIIINNNNNN!.- una voz cantarina se oyó a lo lejos, era un hombre con sombrero que venía del interior de la cabaña.

Un sujeto algo desaliñado, llevaba un kimono verde con un abrigo ligeramente mas oscuro que el kimono, unas sandalia japonesas de madera y un bastón que no usaba para caminar, también traía un abanico de papel que terminaba de cubrir lo poco visible de su rostro pero lo que más resaltaba era ese extraño sombrero que le cubría casi toda la cara.

.-Cuanto tiempo sin verte sombrerero!.- Isshin saludo a su viejo amigo con un apretón de manos y un abrazo.

.-Nahh! Ni tanto… ay apoco no me digas que este es…?.- pregunto curioso apuntando a Ichigo como si fuese el propio fenómeno de circo.

.-Síp, este es el fruto de mi semilla!.- dijo todo orgulloso el Kurosaki mayor.

.-Deja de decir estupideces, viejo asqueroso!.- Ichigo estaba más que avergonzado por ese comentario y como era de costumbre, le dio un derechazo en toda la cara a su padre.

.-Y veo que no saco tu sentido del humor.- dijo burlonamente el comerciante viendo al moreno tumbado en el suelo.- Kurosaki-san, un placer conocerte al fin! No tienes idea de todo lo que tu padre habla sobre ti, créeme ya se mas sobre ti de lo que quisiera saber.- se presento a su manera tomando la mano del peli naranja y agitándola de arriba a abajo.

.-U-n placer conocerlo Urahara-san.- aquel hombre le resultaba lo más extraño del mundo, casi hasta daba miedo.- disculpe, por curiosidad… que tanto le habla mi padre sobre mi?

.-Nada mas digamos que no tiene nada de malo que hayas mojado la cama hasta los diez años y que no tienes de que avergonzarte cuando tu padre te sorprende cuando estas… ya sabes… meditando.- respondió guiñándole el ojo.

.-MALDITO VIEJO BOQUIFLOJO! QUE RAYOS ES LO QUE TE PASA HE? ESAS COSAS NO SE CUENTAN, PEDAZO DE ANIMAL!.- y a Ichigo se le puso la cara más roja que un tomate, después de semejante confesión mínimo tenía que entrarle a patadas a su viejo.

.-I-ICHIGO! AY AYY! ME LASTIMAS! YO SOLO LE CONTE LA VEZ QUE ME ESTABAS AYUDANDO EN LA CLINICA Y TE SORPRENDI VIENDO A UN GATO CUANDO TENIAS QUE ENTREGAR UNAS MUESTRAS Y SE TE CAYERON POR ACCIDENTE!

.-Ah?.- y después de eso se puso aun mas rojo, aunque pareciera imposible.

.-Bueno, bueno, no nos quedemos afuera! Vamos adentro para tomar algo mientras esperamos con los demás, está bien?.- sugirió el rubio comerciante rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de ambos Kurosaki's.

.-Ósea que ya están aquí?.- pregunto el Kurosaki mayor.

.-Aun faltan los mamarrachos de siempre.- respondió Urahara caminando hasta la entrada de la cabaña.

Ichigo estaba impresionado, la casa era mucho más grande de cerca, más grande de lo que calculaba y el interior era para morirse. El piso de madera pulida brillaba al abrirse la puerta, la decoración era al propio estilo japonés, pero eso no era lo que llamaba la atención de Kurosaki, mientras iba caminando hasta la sala pudo ver unas cuantas habitaciones de hospedaje, todas absolutamente todas tenían como mínimo un televisor de plasma, de esos que costaban el doble de una casa de baja calidad o un apartamento, la cocina brillaba por toda la plata entre los cubiertos y un refrigerador completamente llano al parecer. Definitivamente quedarse allí durante el verano no sería nada malo, o al menos hasta que lo bajaran de la nube.

.-YA LLEGAMOOOOSSS!.- anuncio un escandaloso Urahara aun con ambos Kurosaki's sujetados del cuello.

.-Isshin! Qué alegría verte de nuevo!

.-A mi… también me da… gusto verte de nuevo Ukitake… YA SUELTAME COÑO!.- y el comerciante no se hizo de rogar, rápidamente soltó a un Isshin tratando de recuperar el oxigeno y a un Ichigo azul por la falta de aire.

.-Aaahhh! Tú debes ser Ichigo-kun!.- dijo un sonriente peliblanco al ver al hijo de su amigo.

.-D-disculpe?

.-Ay por favor Ichigo! No te hagas el que no sabe, no me digas que no te acuerdas de Ukitake.- y después de esas palabras de su padre, la memoria de Ichigo comenzó a maquinar.

.-Ah! Ukitake-san!

.-El mismo, veo que has crecido un montón! La última vez que te vi no me llegabas ni a los hombros.- dijo Ukitake recordando la última vez que se encontró con la familia Kurosaki.- y como están Yuzu-chan y Karin-chan?

.-Creciendo cada día… y como estaaa…?

.-Creciendo por dentro… porque por fuera esa es otra..

.-_Te estoy oyendo.-_ Ukitake dio un brinco de sorpresa al escuchar la voz de Toshiro saliendo de la cocina

.-Noo… no me digan que es…- Ichigo se sorprendió de ver al pequeño peliblanco salir con un vaso de agua, y ya comenzaban a nacer las sospechas con las palabras de su padre cuando dijo que no estaría solo.

.-Kurosaki? Ya sabía yo que esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.- y Hitsugaya tenía el ceño fruncido al ver al del pelo naranja.

.-A mí también me alegra verte Toshiro.- y a Ichigo se le apareció una vena en la frente después de ese saludo.

.-Es Hitsugaya para ti.- corrigió para que otra vena se hiciera presente pero ahora en la cabeza del enano.

.-Aaaawwwww… esto no es lindo? Pero qué bonita reunión tenemos aquí! Pero no nos emocionemos todavía porque todavía falta lo mejor.- anuncio Urahara haciéndose notar para todos los presentes.

.-Como que falta lo mejor?.- preguntaron en unisonó los dos jóvenes para después dedicarse una mirada desafiante entre ellos.

.-Que todavía no estamos completos y que muy pronto lo estaremos en….- y Urahara fijo su vista en su reloj de muñeca.- tres… dos… uno… AHORA!

Y justo en ese momento, la puerta de la entrada se abre de golpe y estruendosamente. Todos lo que estaban en la sala fueron directo al pasillo para ver una escena un tanto extraña.

.-Oe! Urahara! La puerta estaba cerrada así que use un tronco hueco para abrirla, espero que no te moleste.

.-Tu tranquilo Baraggan-san, son cosas que se pueden reparar.- contesto el comerciante como si ahí no hubiera pasado nada.

.-Te pasas de exagerado abuelo, y si dejas a Grimmjow peor de lo que está?.- pregunto un serio Ulquiorra al ver al peli azul tirado entre los escombros con un enorme chichón el toda la cabeza.

.-Lo dudo, este idiota tiene la cabeza más dura que un casco.- respondió el anciano pateando uno de los escombros para ver el estado de su nieto.

.-Grimy-nii! Si me oyes di algún insulto!.- dijo en voz alta la peli verde para que su hermano la escuchara.

.-Maldito viejo decrepito… ya verás en cuanto me desate…!.- gruñía por lo bajo "el tronco hueco".

.-Esta bien!.- dijo con una enorme sonrisa y levantando el pulgar.

.-Hola Baraggan-san!.- saludo un entusiasmado Isshin.

.-Veo que sigue igual de animado como siempre, Baraggan-sama.- continuo Ukitake con una vena en la frente al ver la escena de esa familia, era evidente que a ese viejo le gustaba llamar la atención.

.-Sí, ha pasado un tiempo… oooohhhh! A poco esos son sus chamacos?.- Baraggan dio un paso adelante y puso su mano sobre su frente para enfocar mejor a esas dos figuras menudas.

.-Amm… abuelo.- y Ulquiorra apunto con su dedo lo que se suponía debía ver.

.-He?

.-Mmmhhhgggrrr…!

.-Ay perdón!.- y sin mucho ánimo levanto el pie de la cabeza azulada de su nieto mayor.

.-Maldito anciano…! Mm!.- Grimmjow levanto con algo de dificultad la cabeza solo para ver algo desagradable a su parecer.- Fresita! Enano! Que desgracia en volverlos a ver.

.-El sentimiento es mutuo Grimmjow.- respondió Toshiro cruzado de brazos.

.-No puede ser! Esos son tus nietos?.- pregunto un impresionado Isshin.

.-Pues sí.

.-Pero si la niña parece salida de un programa de los Moppets, el pálido parece el hijo perdido de Dracula y el otro parece el primo pobre del Wason!.- confeso aun mas impresionado el moreno señalando a los tres hermanos.

Y a Ulquiorra se le formo una enorme nube de depresión sobre si cabeza mientas Grimmjow se retorcía como gusanito para ir a partirle la boca a ese sujeto y Lilynette levantaba el puño de ira y botaba vapor por la nariz.

.-Bueno tampoco se lo tomen tan a pecho.- dijo Baraggan dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a Ulquiorra, revolviendo los cabellos de su nieta y sosteniendo a Grimmjow con el pie.

.-Puedo preguntar a que se debe a esta reunión?.- intervino Hitsugaya para poder aclara esa duda.

.-Bueno ahora me toca a mí explicarlo.- y Urahara tomo una mesita que tenía cerca para montarse en ella y que todos le prestaran total atención.- verán chicos, nos hemos reunido hoy ((empezó como ceremonia de boda XD)) para hacer lo que los profesionales llaman… una intervención.

.-Una intervención?.- dijeron en unisonó los tres protagonistas.

.-Síp, una intervención, pero yo prefiero llamarlo un verano muy entretenido para mí… empecemos con el menor… Hitsugaya-san!.- y Toshiro ya era apuntado con el bastón del loco de sombrero.- tengo entendido que eres un chico inteligente, tal vez mas que inteligente, pero eres demasiado cerrado con la gente y parece que causas miedo a las masas cuando te ven.

Hitsugaya apretó los puños y frunció el ceño después de escuchar eso.

.-Kurosaki-san!.- y ahora era Ichigo el apuntado.- tú eres un buen chico, con buenos valores pero parece que últimamente llamas demasiado la atención y has tenido demasiados problemas con tus compañeros estudiantes, tengo entendido que ya le partiste el brazo a uno de tus profesores!

.-Wow, no está nada mal fresa.- intervino Grimmjow con una sonrisa cínica.

.-Cállate imbécil.- respondió Ichigo avergonzado de sus actos.

.-Grimmjow-san!.- Urahara tuvo que bajar un poco su bastón ya que Grimmjow seguía en el suelo.- tú al parecer no eres más que un tarado amante de la violencia y candidato perfecto a terminar en la cárcel. Y te abalanzas contra cualquiera que te mire de mala gana o se burle de "tu orgullo" lo que te hace aun mas idiota!

.-OYE!

.-Pero! Parece que no eres tan malo porque tu abuelo me conto de tus escapaditas a media noche.

.-Que que?

.-No creas que no te he visto, te escapas a media noche a la azotea para resolver problemas matemáticos con Ulquiorra.- aclaro la duda el anciano.

.-Lo siento Grimmjow, pero si no mencionaba algo bueno de ti, no te dejarían entrar.- intervino el azabache viendo a su hermano.

.-Ya va! Ósea que Grimmjow es bueno en matemáticas?

.-Te sorprende fresa?

.-Considerando el montón de mierda que tienes en la cabeza, sí me sorprende.

.-Te las quieres ver conmigo, Kurosaki?

.-Puedo ganarte con una mano atada a la espalda.

.-Es que ustedes dos solo piensan con los puños? Con razón las personas se la pasan discriminándolos.- intervino Hitsugaya.

.-Ja! Lo dice el enano que asusta a la gente!.- exclamo Grimmjow.

.-Por lo menos no soy un criminal!

.-Ya basta ustedes tres!.- y fue Isshin quien puso orden el lo que quedaba del pasillo que daba a la sala.- escúchense nada más! Parece imposible creer que ustedes son familia.

Algo que no se menciono, era que esos tres son primos hermanos. La madre de Toshiro, la madre de Ichigo eran hermanas y la madre de Grimmjow era su media hermana y como consecuencia, esos tres que no se podían ver ni en pintura, eran nada más y nada menos que familia.

.-Bueno volvamos al tema.- y de nuevo toda la atención fue para Urahara.- al perecer hemos encontrado un factor común en todos estos casos… toda esta cháchara y los problemas son a causa de esa extraña y anormal pigmentación en la continuación de la piel cornificada, gracias a esto, el conjunto de individuos que actualmente llamamos la sociedad los tacha en el grupo de marginados. Este hecho no fue un gran problema en el pasado pero gracias a las hormonas que están comenzando a actuar en sus personas de forma frenética, recientemente comenzamos a ver los rastros psicológicos de este acto de discriminación con las acciones de ustedes tres de forma individual, así que sus representantes se unieron para traerlos aquí y así encontrar la paz interior que necesitan pera estar bien con el mundo… me supe explicar?

.-Ha?.- Ichigo ya estaba un poco perdido ((más bien bastante 7.7)).

.-Yo me perdí en "factor común".- intervino Lilynette levantando la mano.

.-Ahora dilo en cristiano.- exigió Grimmjow que seguía tirado en el suelo.

.-Quiere decir que el cabello de los tres no es precisamente lo que llamamos normal y por eso la gente los ha discriminado desde jóvenes.- explico Ukitake.

.-Antes no era tan malo, pero como están en esa etapa en que las emociones son un revoltijo se ha vuelto más evidente que sí les molestas.- continuo Kurosaki padre.

.-Y como ya estamos hasta la coronilla de sus estupideces, los trajimos aquí para que aprendan a llevarse bien con el mundo y entre ustedes tres.- culmino el anciano.

.-QUEEEEEEE?.- y los tres primos no estaban muy de acuerdo con esa idea.

- unos minutos después -

.-Y tú me piensas dejar aquí con esos dos locos?.- pregunto un molesto Ichigo a su padre.

.-No son unos locos, son tus primos… trata de llevarte bien con ellos, ustedes tienen más cosas en común de lo que creen.- respondió Kurosaki mayor viendo de forma severa a su hijo.

.-Aparte de que los tres tenemos un color de pelo medio raro, no veo que otra cosa tenemos en común… sabes muy bien que no podemos vernos ni en pintura! Para que insistes con esta estupidez?.- al peli naranja no le gustaba ni un poco pasar todo el verano con un enano sabelotodo y con un delincuente con su pisca de psicópata.

.-Ya deja de quejarte y pon un poco de tu parte para que se lleven mejor.- dicho esto se subió al auto para dejar a su primogénito a su suerte.- tus hermanas y yo vendremos a visitarte el fin de semana, hasta entonces no hagas ninguna tontería.

.-Deberías decirle eso a los dos de allá.- dijo apuntando con el dedo donde encontraban sus primos.

.-Hhhaaahh… solo lleva la fiesta en paz si? No te preocupes por Yuzu y Karin, yo me encargare de pasar tiempo de calidad con tus adoradas hermanitas!.- dijo con una enorme sonrisa el Kurosaki mayor.

.-Eso es lo que me preocupa viejo.- Ichigo tomo sus maletas y las llevo con pereza hasta la entrada de la cabaña.

Mientras la familia Kurosaki se despedía de una forma normal, los otros dos no tenían tanta suerte.

.-Me prometí que no iba a llorar!.- dijo Ukitake con los ojos aguados y su hijo enredado en los brazos.

.-T-tranquilo papá… y-ya verás que el verano pasa rápido…- y Toshiro trataba todo en lo posible de consolar a su muy emotivo padre.

.-PERO ES QUE ES TAN DIFICIL! Y PENSAR QUE HASTA HACE POCO TE SENTABAS EN MIS PIERNAS Y ME PEDIAS QUE TE CONTARA UN CUENTO! AHORA YA ESTAS HECHO TODO UN SEÑORITO!.- y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de a choros por los ojos de Ukitake, mientras Toshiro trataba de no empaparse por ese mini diluvio.- Pero esto es por tu bien! Confió que con la ayuda de tus primos lograras abrirte un poco con la gente y cuando vuelvas a casa me contaras de todas tus aventuras y de todos los amigos que has hecho!... PERO ES TAN DIFICIL VERTE CRECER HIJO MIO!

.-A-aire..! Me estas.. Asfixiando!.- rápidamente el peliblanco mayor soltó el cuello de su hijo para que recuperara el aire.- haah… haah… dudo mucho que esos dos me ayuden en algo.

.-Te sorprendería saber los giros que da la vida. Vendré este fin de semana para ver cómo te va con tus primos está bien?.- Ukitake hizo la pregunta cuando ya estaba dentro del auto.

.-No habrá ninguna diferencia… sabes que no nos llevamos bien.- respondió Toshiro con tono serio y cruzado de brazos.

.-Has un esfuerzo por llevarte bien con ellos, te vendría bien un poco de mente abierta.

.-Si tu lo dices… nos vemos luego papá.- se despidió para luego tomar sus maletas e ir junto con el comerciante excéntrico.

.-Nos vemos luego Toshiro.

Y por ultimo pero no menos importante, la familia de los mamarrachos…

.-Te voy a extrañar mucho Grimy-nii!.- chillaba Lilynette abrazada a su hermano.

.-Si tu como no, ya escupe! que quieres?.- y Grimmjow no era tan idiota como para no darse cuenta de que la peli verde planeaba algo.

.-Que una chica no puede despedirse de su amado hermano mayor?

.-Una chica normal sí, pero sabemos que tú no eres normal.

.-Que decepción Grimy-nii… pero ya que insistes, quiero que me consigas un coyote salvaje de mascota!

.-QUE? me viste cara de cazador o qué?

.-Nooo… te vi cara de animal!

.-Ven aquí mocosa del infierno! Acércate para que pueda darte tu merecido!.- exigía un Grimmjow que seguía atado y ahora sujetado por Urahara como si fuese un perro rabioso.

.-Lero lero! No me alcanzas.- se burlo la pequeña con las manos en las caderas a pocos metros de su hermano pero lo suficientemente lejos para no ser alcanzada.

.-Trata de no destruir el pueblo mientras estas aquí.- dijo Ulquiorra con su tono serio de siempre.- de verdad te vamos a extrañar Grimmjow.

.-Tsk… si claro. Sean sinceros y digan que lo único que quieren es deshacerse de mí durante el verano.

.-Puueeeeesssss…- y Ulquiorra y Lilynette vieron para otro lado en pose inocentona.

.-Hablan enserio?

.-Ay claro que no Grimy-nii, perooo… podrías firmar este documento?.- pregunto la pequeña peli verde alzando un papel junto con un lápiz.

.-Y eso?

.-Es tu renuncia a todos los derechos de tu habitación para que podamos convertirla en una sala de juegos!

.-Que no era un gimnasio?.- pregunto el azabache intentando recordar en que habían quedado.

.-Malditoooss…!.- y Grimmjow estaba más que rabioso después de escuchar eso.

.-_Aceleren el paso chamacos! Que se me hace tarde para la novela!_.- apresuro Baraggan desde el interior de la camioneta y tocando la bocina.

.-YA VAMOS JII-CHAN! Bueno, nos despedimos por ahora… enserio que te vamos a extrañar Grimy-nii.- dijo con tono serio la pequeña peli verde.

.-Y descuida, nos encargaremos de sacarle más canas al abuelo mientras tú estás fuera.- continuo el azabache tomando el hombro de Lilynette.

.-Nada mas por eso los perdono… asegúrense de ponerle cianuro en la medicina.- claro que eso lo dijo en broma pero esa sonrisa cínica daba a entender que lo decía muy enserio.

.-Sí señor!.- y dicho esto. Lilynette se subió a la camioneta junto a su abuelo y su hermano el pálido.

Y así se despidieron los tres jóvenes de sus familias, tres familias diferentes en todos los aspectos pero a la vez tan parecidas. Los tres vieron a los autos bajar la colina y alejarse por aquel camino sin pavimentar que llevaba al pueblo. Y ahí iban prácticamente sus estilos de vida, sus costumbres, porque ahora debían renunciar a sus rutinas en la ciudad de Karakura y adaptarse a las vidas en el campo, lejos de la civilización, o por lo menos hasta que terminara el verano.

.-Este será un largo verano, verdad?.- pregunto Hitsugaya con la vista fija en el auto de su padre que se alejaba por el horizonte.

.-El más largo de todos.- respondió Ichigo pensando en cómo haría su padre para sobrevivir sin él, y como harían sus hermanas para soportarlo.

.-No me digan que ya se van a poner a llorar?.- y Grimmjow tenia cierto gusto de arruinar los momentos sentimentales.

.-Pasar todo un verano contigo sí es un verdadero motivo para llorar.- respondió Hitsugaya en tono serio.- tampoco digo que el cabeza de zanahoria sea una gran compañía.

.-Yo también te quiero enano.- respondió Ichigo con una mirada asesina puesta sobre el peliblanco.

.-Bueno chicos. QUE COMIENCE EL VERANO!.- intervino Urahara tomando del cuello al peliblanco y al peli naranja.

.-Que comience la tortura.- dijeron en unisonó nuestros tres protagonistas.

* * *

y he ahí mi segundo fic n.n

espero que les haya gustado a todos aquellos que leen mis remedos de historias! o.^

recuerden ser buenos con la escritora y dejen un review para asegurarme de que alguien lee lo que escribo 7.7

espero sus comentarios con ansias! pueden ser: saludos, felicitaciones, chistes, regaños, bromas, etc... menos insultos claro 7.7


	2. tenemos algunas quejas!

holaaa! como han estado? yo mas o menos u.u porque estoy algo castigada... algo porque es en el instituto yyy... mejor lo dejamos así

bueno aqui el segundo capitulo de mi segundo fic! ojala les guste!

no olviden dejar un review para asegurarme de que alguien lee lo que escribo

recuerden que ni bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, toda esa genialidad del anime salio de la mente de Tite Kubo-sama!

* * *

Cap. 2 "_tenemos algunas quejas!_"

En una cabaña a las afueras de un poblado campestre, a la cima de unas colinas y a la orilla de un gran y hermoso lago cristalino, un lugar en el que cualquier persona con sentido común le gustaría pasar sus vacaciones, y esa misma mentalidad era la que tenían nuestros tres protagonistas. Pensaron que pasar el verano ahí no sería tan malo, hasta a Grimmjow se le pasó esa idea por la cabeza después de ver las habitaciones de la casa. Ese lugar era un verdadero palacio, con una decoración al estilo japonés muy pulcro, una sala amplia con muebles de cuero, una cocina que resplandecía por el brillo de la nevera repleta de comida, claro que esas cosas parecían insignificantes después de ver las habitaciones. Los cuartos de hospedaje eran del tamaño de un apartamento, con camas amplias y sabanas con olor a jazmín y lo mejor, un televisorsote de pantalla plana con consola de juegos instalada en cada habitación, un sueño hecho realidad para cualquier adolescente. Aquello era simplemente para llorar de felicidad, por un momento les importo un rábano que estuvieran los tres en ese magnífico sitio. Eso era el cielo, perooo…

.-MUY BUENOS DIAS MUCHACHOS!.- un muy animado Urahara se hizo presente en la cocina de su casa, para iniciar el día con un nutritivo desayuno junto a los chicos que estaba encargado de cuidar.

.-Cierra la maldita boca, maldito lunático…!.- gruño un muy malhumorado Ichigo sentado en la mesa y rechinando los dientes.

.-Que tienen los malditos días de buenos?.- y Hitsugaya estaba con la cabeza pegada a la mesa y con sus brazos acomodados de tal forma que fueran una almohada.

.-Ándale! Parecen que se despertaron de mal humor.

.-Tú crees?.- preguntaron ambos con caras de pocos amigos.

Ichigo estaba de muy mal humor maldiciendo a todos y a todo lo que viera a cada instante, rechinaba los dientes, su ceño estaba más fruncido de lo normal y para colmo, estaba hambriento. Y para Toshiro la historia no era mejor, tenía unas ojeras que fácilmente podrían confundirlas con bolsas, parecía un zombi, tenia los brazos arañados y tampoco estaba de ánimos para nada ya que su estomago lo estaba matando con esos ruidos.

.-Ay chicos! La verdad no entiendo el porqué de esas caras. Yo por mi parte dormí mejor que un bebe!.- y apenas termino de hablar, Ichigo y Toshiro ya lo habían agarrado por un hombro cada uno.

.-Por supuesto que tu si dormiste bien, sombrerero psicópata, hijo de perra, mal nacido bastardo!

.-Aquí los únicos que tenemos la maldita suerte de no dormir o siquiera cerrar los ojos fuimos nosotros! No he dormido en toda la maldita noche!

.-Esta bien! Está bien! Ya cálmense por favor!.- Urahara se aparto lo mas lejos de esos dos con caras de estar planeando un asesinato.- No hace falta que se pongan violentos… y hablando de violentos… donde esta Grimmjow-san?

.-Sigue en el hospital.- respondió Hitsugaya con el ceño fruncido y una mirada de psicópata.

.-Debes estar orgulloso no? Mandar al pobre al hospital el primer día.- agrego Ichigo con una mirada malsana puesta sobre el sombrerero.

.-C-creí que n-no les gradaba.- dijo el rubio comerciante dando unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

.-No nos agrada.- contesto Hitsugaya dando unos pasos al frente.

.-Pero ni siquiera él se merece semejante tortura.- culmino Ichigo preparando el puño para darle a la piñata.

.-B-bueno… q-que conste que técnicamente es culpa suya por no obedecer las regalas.- se excuso escondido detrás de una sartén que había agarrado.

.-Yo le parto los brazos.- pidió Toshiro.

.-Y yo le desfiguro la careta.- dijo Ichigo tronándose los dedos.

.-Humg*… ay diosito sálvame de esta.- rezaba Urahara con las manos juntas y esperando la paliza de parte de los dos jóvenes.

Y como si fuese un autentico milagro, se escucha el cerrojo de la puerta de entrada, ese sonido hizo que ambos jóvenes se detuvieran de lo que querían hacer ya que ninguno quería quitarle el título de criminal al peli azul.

_.-JEFE! Ya le traje al tercero!_.- El cerrojo lo había abierto un hombre, mas especifico, un socio de Urahara en los negocios y en ese campamento.

.-TESSAI-SAN! GRACIAS AL CIELO ERES TU!.- y los ojos de Urahara se aguaron tras escuchar la grave voz de su socio que ahora parecía un coro de ángeles.

.-HAZTE A UN LADO!.- y Toshiro e Ichigo hicieron a un lado al del sombrero de golpe para ir corriendo histéricos hasta la sala, y lo que vieron hizo que se les helara la sangre.- NO PUEDE SER!

.-YA LO MATARON!.- grito un histérico peli naranja al ver lo que había en el suelo: un montón de sabanas blancas que envolvían lo que parecía ser un cuerpo humano.- POBRE IMBECIL! NO SE LO MERECIA!

.-QUE HORROR! GRIMMJOW, PORQUE? TAN JOVEN, TAN INOCENTE, TAN IDIOTA!.- chillo Hitsugaya con los ojos aguados al ver un brazo extremadamente pálido y frio sobresalir del montón de sabanas.

.-Aaawww… de no ser por los insultos los abrazaría, par de imbéciles retrasados!

Ichigo y Toshiro se sobresaltaron al escuchar esa voz grave y masculina pero muy conocida. Se voltearon rápidamente para ver a un Grimmjow vivito y coleando, con su típica sonrisita cínica y un brazo enyesado.

.-P-pero si tu estas ahí… entonces a quien tiene agarrado de la mano Kurosaki?.- pregunto Hitsugaya apuntando al cuerpo sin vida entre las sabanas.

.-HHAAA!.- rápidamente Ichigo soltó la mano fría y pálida del pobre diablo muerto en el piso.

.-No se asuste Ichigo-dono, es solo un maniquí para las clases de ciencia.- explico un hombre alto y musculoso, con bigotote y antojos, y un peinado medio raro ((yo no sé los demás pero para mí si es raro XP)).

.-Aaawwww… esto no es lindo? Ya comienzan a llevarse mejor…- intervino Urahara desde la cocina.- Hitsugaya-san y Kurosaki-san se mostraro..! HAA!.- la voz del sombrerero fue interrumpida por un jarrón que se dirigía hacia él y se estrello contra la pared.

.-Tú… eres… un psicópata!.- dijo Grimmjow con la respiración acelerada por toda la rabia contenida.

.-P-p-pero chicos… no me digan que no la pasaron bien anoche?.- y ahora el escudo del comerciante era el cuerpo de su socio.

°°°°°°||||||°°°°°° flash back °°°°°°||||||°°°°°°

.-Bueno muchachos! Es hora del tour por la casa, así que tomen sus cosas y rapidito que se nos va el día.- anuncio el sombrero a sus tres invitados.

.-Que te hace pensar que yo me quedo?.- cuestiono Grimmjow con voz imponente.- el hecho de que el anciano me haya traído no quiere decir que me vaya a quedar.

.-No tienes ni la más mínima idea de hacia dónde queda el pueblo, tarado. Si te vas solo lograras perderte y para colmo ya se está haciendo de noche.- explico Toshiro con el tono serio de siempre.

.-Acaso te preocupa el criminal, Toshiro?.- pregunto Kurosaki en tono burlón.

.-Me da igual. De todas formas no creo que me extrañen mucho.- Grimmjow tomo su maleta con todas las intenciones de irse, pero la voz de Urahara lo detuvo.

.-Pero Grimmjow-san… no sé si tu abuelo te dijo que si logras soportar todo el verano aquí te espera una enorme recompensa.- intervino el sombrero con su abanico cubriéndole el rostro.

.-Y no sé si el vejestorio te dijo que a mí no me importa el dinero.- y comenzó la caminata haciendo caso omiso a las palabras del rubio.

.-Ooohhh… pero yo no estoy hablando de dinero.- estas palabras hizo que el peli azul se detuviera.

.-Explícate.

.-Si logras soportar el verano… se limpiaran tus antecedentes penales.

.-…

.-Grimmjow?.- a Ichigo le preocupo un poco que Grimmjow se quedara tan callado de repente.

.-No juegues conmigo, sombrero.- Grimmjow se volteo para ver de frente y de forma seria a Urahara.

.-Conozco a algunas personas… y fácilmente puedo hacer que la policía deje de ponerte el ojo encima a cada rato, que tus antecedentes queden totalmente limpios y todos los crímenes que has cometidos desaparezcan, como si nunca hubiera ocurrido nada.- explico con tono más serio el del sombrero.- y lo único que tienes que hacer es aguantar el verano. Qué me dices? Aceptas el reto?.

.-Jm… me quedo en este lugar todo el verano y puedo despedirme de los hombres de azul?

.-Exactamente… pero solo si aguantas todo el verano sin ninguna queja.- respondió Urahara guardando su abanico.

.-Entonces esto será fácil.- respondió Grimmjow con su sonrisa cínica de siempre.

.-Bueno me alegra que llegáramos a un acuerdo. Antes de que se me olvide, podrías ponerte esto por favor?.- y Urahara le entrego una especie de brazalete al peli azul.

.-Y esto?.- pregunto Grimmjow confundido mientras se ponía la pulsera.

.-Ammm… nada en especial. Ahora podrías golpear a alguien?

.-Eso te incluye?.- y esa sonrisita se marco aun mas para inspirar temor.

.-Nada más inténtalo.- y para sorpresa de Urahara, Grimmjow decía enserio lo de golpearlo a él, porque su puño fue directo en dirección a la cara del rubio.

.-HAAAA!.- pero cuando solo faltaban centímetros para que el puño del peli azul se estrellara con la cara del comerciante, una especie de descarga eléctrica recorrió todo el cuerpo del criminal, provocando que cayera al suelo y tuviera unas convulsiones.

.-P-pero que le hiciste?.- pregunto un asustado Hitsugaya mientras veía a su primo retorcerse en el suelo.

.-Ammm… como lo explico?... ese brazalete es un dispositivo que hice con la única intención de mantener a la raya a Grimmjow-san. Verán, el cerebro humano es un aparato muy complejo saben? Y cada vez que sentimos enojo, el cerebro comienza a dar señales.. No, creo que la mejor forma de decirlo sea que el cerebro comienza a dar órdenes al cuerpo de que se vaya preparando para irse al ataque. Ese juguetico que hice funciona más o menos como las pistolas de descargas eléctricas, anticipa esas señales del cerebro y las interrumpe con una descarga. Baraggan-san me advirtió que el tiene la mala costumbre de ponerse violento así que cada vez que tenga las intenciones de golpear a alguien ese aparatico le enviara una carga eléctrica de 18000 vatios. Genial no?

.-Una dudita Urahara-san, exactamente qué es lo que vendes tu?.- es que para Ichigo y para cualquiera le era demasiado raro que ese sujeto fuera solo un comerciante.

.-No entremos en detalles… a por cierto! Cada vez que quieras golpear a alguien la potencia de la descarga irá aumentando, así que comienza a ser un poquito más pacifico Grimmjow-san.- advirtió esto para entrar a la cabaña mientras Grimmjow se recuperaba de su descarga y los otros dos lo ayudaban a ponerse de pie.

.-Ese sujeto está loco.- dijo el peli azul todavía algo afectado por la descarga.

.-Ya lo oíste, si no quieres achicharrarte te sugiero que dejes de ser tan violento.- sugirió Kurosaki mientras enredaba el brazo de Grimmjow en su cuello para levantarlo.

.-Oye Kurosaki… me acabo de dar cuenta de algo.- dijo el peliblanco quien sostenía de un brazo al peli azul de la misma forma que Ichigo.

.-Y que será?

.-Si el criminal este recibe una descarga cuando se pone violento, entonceeeeesss…

.-Creo que ya se adonde quieres llegar Toshiro y déjame decirte que eso es una crueldad… me gusta!.- y en los rostros de Kurosaki y Hitsugaya se les formo una sonrisa maquiavélica y llena de mala intención.

Soltaron al recién recuperado Grimmjow y lo pusieron a cierta distancia para no ser afectados y por si las dudas a Grimmjow no le afectaba la descarga.

.-Que tanto planean ustedes dos?.- pregunto el peli azul viendo con desconfianza a sus dos primos.

.-Ohh nada… es solo que queríamos ver si tu cara demostraba tu incapacidad de entender las explicaciones de las persona. Ay perdón! Conociéndote, no entendiste lo que acabo de decir, quise decir que queríamos verte la cara de imbécil!.- exclamo Hitsugaya con una sonrisa maquiavélica en el rostro.

.-AHORA SÍ..! HAAAA!.- y una descarga eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de Grimmjow.

.-Ay Grimmjow… creíamos que entenderías el mensaje de que no debías ser violento, pero veo que hasta para eso eres un completo idiota. Que tan difícil es permanecer quieto sin golpear a nadie? Eres tan estúpido como para no entender eso?.- Ichigo continuo echándole leña al fuego.

.-ME LAS VAN A PA..! HAAAAAA!.- y de nuevo otra descarga, esta ya era lo bastante fuerte para que Grimmjow cayera al suelo.

.-Kurosaki, hay que entender que los simios tarados como Grimmjow solo entienden por las malas y no comprenden con palabras.

.-Tienes razón Toshiro, creo que lo mejor será hablarle en su idioma… yo, Ichigo… Tu, idiota medio retrasado!

.-MALDITOS..! HAAAAAAAAAAAA!

.-Esto es más satisfactorio de lo que pensé.- confeso Hitsugaya viendo a su primo retorcerse en el suelo.

.-Haahhh… yo no sé tú, pero yo me siento mucho mejor después de esto.- dijo Kurosaki feliz de "descargar" su ira con el tarado del peli azul.

.-Ustedes dos son unos sádicos…!.- gruño Grimmjow todavía con algunas convulsiones.

.-Bueno ya no te molestes si no quieres terminar frito.- dijo Kurosaki levantando de nuevo a su primo.

.-Sabes que no llegaríamos tan lejos como para dejarte con algún daño cerebral o algo así… claro, si es que tienes un cerebro allí adentro.- bromeo el peliblanco solo para fastidiar al electrocutado.

.-Nada mas esperen a que logre quitarme esta cosa…!

.-_Chicos! Si no se dan prisa me harán enojar.-_ llamo Urahara desde la cocina.

.-Yo no sé ustedes, pero después de ver lo que le hizo a Grimmjow no quiero que se enfade.- comento Ichigo.

.-Sabrá dios que otros aparatos raros tiene en su arsenal.- continuo Hitsugaya.

.-Y pensar que debemos pasar todo el maldito verano con este.. HAAAAAA!.- y otra descarga eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de Grimmjow.- Y AHORA QUE HICE?

.-Ay se me olvido decirte… es muy probable que esa cosa se dispare sola, es que todavía le faltaban unos retoques.- dijo el comerciante con una sonrisita burlona.- chicos, este es Tessai-san. Es un viejo amigo mío y mi socio, si tienen alguna duda pueden preguntarle a él.- Urahara presento a su socio, hecho esto el sombrero siguió su camino a la próxima habitación.

.-Un placer conocerlos.- el hombre de gran tamaño hizo una reverencia de presentación.- recuerden que si tiene alguna duda pueden consultarme… si, Hitsugaya-dono?

.-Una duda, como fue que ese loco salió del manicomio?.- pregunto el peliblanco levantando la mano.

.-Lo dejaron salir por buena conducta.- respondió serio el de lentes.

.-Es broma no?

.-No seas idiota Kurosaki… tiene que ser una broma no?.- y la respuesta a la pregunta de Hitsugaya se oyó en un momento.

.-_Por cierto! Tessai-san no tiene sentido del humor así que no le hagan bromas y no esperen que él les haga una!_.- se oyó la voz de Urahara en la otra habitación.

.-Entonces lo decía enserio… HAAAAAAA!.- dedujo Grimmjow recibiendo otra descarga para luego fijar la vista en la dirección de la que provenía la voz del sombrerero.

Y en ese momento varios pensamientos ocuparon las cabezas de nuestros protagonistas, y no precisamente buenos pensamientos. Ichigo maldecía a su viejo mentalmente por haberlo dejado no solo con esos dos que no soportaba, sino también con un maniático que es más que solo un vendedor. Toshiro lloraba en el interior e imploraba a los cielos que su padre llegara en cualquier momento para salvarlo de esos dos idiotas y de un loco salido del manicomio literalmente. Mientras que Grimmjow ya maquinaba en su mente una forma para asesinar al anciano y llevar el cadáver al extranjero sin levantar sospechas.

El resto del recorrido fue… no vamos a decir normal porque de cuando acá Urahara ha sido normal? Exceptuando sus ocurrencias y las descargas eventuales de Grimmjow todo fue como un recorrido debe ser. Vieron que la casa tenía como diez habitaciones, cada una con su propio baño y dos camas amplias; dieron un vistazo hacia la sala de juegos que tenía una cancha que podía usarse para jugar futbol o básquet, una mesa de pingpong y hasta tenía duchas; en el patio trasero no solo estaba un hermoso jardín, sino también un muelle en el lago y a pocos metros había un gran árbol, con un neumático que se podía usar como columpio para zambullirse en el agua cristalina. Definitivamente el lugar no estaba nada mal.

.-Bueno muchachos, que tal les pareció el lugar?.- pregunto Urahara una vez terminado el recorrido, el cual se termino al pasar al balcón que daba vista al lago y a las montañas.

.-Admito que el lugar no está nada mal.- dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa. Tal vez ese loco no era tan malo.

.-Es más agradable que el barullo de la ciudad.- comento Hitsugaya sin quitar la vista del paisaje.

.-Supongo que está bien.- admitió Grimmjow con tono de fastidio.- y hablando de otra cosa… cuando vas a quitarme esta mierda de pulse.. HAAAAA!

.-Lamentablemente no puedo quitártela Grimmjow-san… porque no sé cómo hacerlo.

.-QUE? HAAAAAA!

.-E-es que… me entretuve tanto haciéndola que ni me fije en cómo se quita.- confeso con sus manos al frente como queriendo detener al primo criminal.

.-DIME QUE ES UNA MALDITA BROMA! HAAAAAAA!.- grito colérico para luego recibir otra descarga.

.-Tiene que haber una manera de quitárselo no? Si sigue recibiendo tantas descargas terminara por achicharrarse de verdad!.- advirtió Ichigo.

.-Además, no dijiste que las descargas van aumentando cada vez que reciba una? Cuantas has recibido hasta ahora?.- pregunto un preocupado Hitsugaya.

.-Ya.. HAA! Perdí.. HAAA! La cuenta HAAAAA!.- contesto el peli azul entre descargas.

.-Bueno! Hay que admitir que tienes mucha resistencia Grimmjow-san!.- dijo Urahara dándole una palmada en la espalda al peli azul, la cual fue tan fuerte que hizo que Grimmjow se tambaleara.

Ahora hagamos el siguiente problema matemático: el loco de Urahara + el muy idiota no controla su fuerza al palmear a Grimmjow y a eso lo multiplicamos por Grimmjow está débil por tanta electricidad + para colmo de males esta a la orilla del balcón = un pase de ida al hospital.

.-GRIMMJOW!.- y el peliblanco y el peli naranja trataron de sostener al peli azul pero fue un esfuerzo en vano porque la gravedad no perdona a nadie.

.-Uuuuyyy… estas bien Grimmjow-san?.- pregunto un muy extrañamente tranquilo Urahara.

.-_No… HAAAA!_.- respondió un muy adolorido Grimmjow recibiendo una última descarga.

.-Seguro que se encuentra bien.- dijo Urahara con su tono escalofriantemente tranquilo.

.-Como puedes decir eso?.- pregunto preocupado Hitsugaya.

.-Yo vivo en una clínica y no necesito graduarme de doctor para decirte que definitivamente un brazo normal no se dobla para ese lado!.- continuó Ichigo apuntando el aparentemente brazo roto de Grimmjow.

.-Ay pero que exagerados… Tessai-san, podrías llevarte a Grimmjow-san al hospital?

.-Seguro jefe.

.-HAA!.- y ambos jóvenes que quedaban se sobresaltaron al ver a ese sujeto llegar de improvisto, ni siquiera lo habían visto venir.

.-Bueno como ya cayó uno, literalmente hablando, solo quedaron ustedes dos… volviendo al tema de la casa. En verdad les gusto?.- pregunto un curioso sombrerero.

.-Pueeees… sí la verdad es que no puedo esperar a irme a mi habitación y descansar un poco.- confeso Hitsugaya restregándose los ojos de lo cansado que estaba.

.-Y también por probar toda esa comida que vi en el refri… me estoy muriendo de hambre!.- y a Ichigo se le ilumino el mundo al recordar ese montón de comida que había en la nevera.

.-Y porque hablan como si se fuesen a quedar en este lugar?

.-Ha?.- y ambos jóvenes no les gusto esa pregunta de parte del comerciante.

.-Solo quería sus opiniones para las visitas que tendremos el fin de semana, nunca dije nada de que ustedes tres… bueno, ustedes dos se quedarían aquí.- explico Urahara dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras para luego salir de la casa.

.-No me está gustando hacia dónde va esto.- comento Hitsugaya que en ese momento se maldecía a sí mismo por tener un cerebro tan grande porque gracias a él, ya tenía una idea de hacia dónde iba todo eso.

.-Explícate mejor Urahara-san.- exigió Ichigo que no tenía ni idea de a qué se refería con esas palabras.

.-Verán, es cierto que ustedes están inscritos en mi campamento de verano… peeero! También son algo así como mis ayudantes. Así es como van a pagar su estadía en este lugar.

.-Ósea que no te basta con torturarnos, también quieres que seamos tus sirvientes.- intervino un molesto Ichigo.

.-Si lo quieres ver de esa manera ese es tu problema… pero volviendo a la explicación. Este no es solo un campamento de verano, sino también un curso de verano, quiero decir que en este campamento verán algunas clases que me imagino que verán en la escuela, secundaria, preparatoria o donde sea que estudien, tales como ciencia, deportes, cocina, claro que también habrá excursiones y esas cosas, pero el punto es que necesito personal para administrar todo el negocio y mantener el orden entre los chicos que vendrán dentro de dos semanas… ahí entran ustedes y varios profesores que contrate.

.-Genial, pero vuelve a la parte que nos interesa… donde demonios vamos a dormir?.- pregunto Hitsugaya con los ojos medio abiertos por el cansancio.

.-Para allá es que voy. En esta casa se quedaran los profesores y personal contratado, y los chicos y chicas que asistirán al campamento se quedaran en algunas cabañas que están a poca distancia dentro del bosque… pero como ustedes no son profesores, no puedo dejar que se queden en mi casa y como no los puedo dejar solos tampoco pueden ir a las cabañas del bosque.

.-Entonces?.- pregunto un ya molesto e impaciente Ichigo.

.-Así que se quedaran aquí! En mi cobertizo!

.-QUE?

°°°°°°||||||°°°°°° fin del flash back °°°°°°||||||°°°°°°

.-Maldito lunático! En ese cobertizo no podrían vivir ni los cerdos!.- grito un Ichigo cegado por la rabia de dormir en ese lugar.- el techo esta llano de agujeros, hay ratas por doquier, a cada paso que dábamos levantábamos una nube de polvo, había mugre por todos lados, las ventanas rechinaban gracias al viento, ese maldito y desagradable olor no se quitaba con nada y la verdad ya hasta tengo miedo de preguntar a que se debe y para colmo de males, esos remedos de camas se desarmaron a mitad de la noche! Y mejor ni te digo mis quejas del baño!

.-Anoche estuvo lloviendo por casi cinco horas y la disque cama que me toco quedaba justo debajo de un enorme hueco! Esas malditas gotas no me dejaron dormir! Y a cada rato el viento hacía sonar las ventanas de forma irritante! El maldito polvo se me metió en los ojos y se me irritaron! Cada vez que trataba de acomodarme en la cama esta hacia más ruido que vieja chismosa gritando por la ventana! Y el olor que sabrá dios que es, era tan asqueroso que tuve que taparme la cara con la almohada… HASTA QUE RECORDE QUE LAS ALMOHADAS NO RESPIRAN NI TE RASGUÑAN LOS BRAZOS CUANDO TRATAS DE QUITARTELA DE ENCIMA!.- continuo quejándose Hitsugaya.

.-Eso no es nada! Seguro creen que porque como pase la noche en un hospital dormí como un tronco no? PUES SE EQUIVOCAN!.- intervino un peli azul que también tenía unas cuantas quejas.- primero el gorila este no tuvo ninguna consideración cuando trato de "arreglarme" el brazo, luego en la habitación que me toco había un anciano bastante raro que no paraba de reírse, decía algo de la guerra de Vietnam o algo así, tuve que soportar su palabrería durante tres malditas horas! Luego vino la enfermera a darle un baño de esponja y la muy perra no cerró la cortina! He visto cosas horribles en mi vida pero eso fue del asco! Y después adivinen a quien le toco el turno con la maldita mastodonte llamada Olga he? Mejor ni les digo como termino eso… la comida no era otra cosa que un puré verde que sabia a cartón y luego cuando por fin el maldito doctor vino a curarme el brazo resulto ser el doctor Rasputín porque dijo algo de amputármelo! Luego el maldito este de lentes me despierta a las tres de la mañana diciendo que ya era hora de regresar y lo hicimos a pie! A PIE! SABEN CUANTOS KILOMETROS HAY DE AQUÍ AL PUEBLO? Y PARA COLMO DE MALES FUE DE SUBIDA! Lo único bueno que resulto de todo eso es que me quitaron la puta pulsera esa!

.-P-pero chicos… t-tienen que admitir que fue un comienzo divertido no? Además ya no podría ponerse peor o sí? jejeje.- rio un más que asustado Urahara al ver las caras de los tres de pelo raro.

.-CALLATE MALDITO SADICO!.- y ahora sí iban a matar al comerciante.

.-A ver si quedamos claros… Toshiro tú le quiebras los brazos lentamente y te aseguras de que sufra, Grimmjow tu lo dejas discapacitado de por vida partiéndole las piernas y yo le dejo irreconocible la cara para que la policía no lo reconozca cuando encuentren el cadáver. Todo el mundo de acuerdo?

.-SÍ!.- y los tres se prepararon para dejar sin vida al comerciante.

.-No, no, no, en la cara no que soy actor y yo vivo de mi publico!.- y como si se tratase de otro milagro, el timbre de la puerta sonó haciendo que los tres desistieran de su intento de homicidio.- GRACIAS KAMI-SAMA!.- y no hizo falta más para que el del sombrero saliera volando de ahí.

.-Tsk… maldito suertudo.- gruño un resignado Grimmjow para tomar asiento en la mesa.

.-Es que los locos como él siempre tienen la suerte de su lado.- comento Hitsugaya viendo como el sombrerero iba corriendo a atender la puerta como si su vida dependiera de ello.

.-Que les gustaría de desayuno muchachos?.- pregunto Tessai ya con su delantal puesto y dispuesto a cocinar.

.-Lo que sea… tengo tanta hambre que ya ni me importaría comerme la "almohada" de Toshiro.- dijo Ichigo viendo burlonamente al enano.

.-Ja ja ríete Kurosaki… nada mas espero que sea lo que sea que haya sido eso, no tenga rabia.- contesto algo preocupado por el incidente de anoche.

.-Y ustedes como que tuvieron una fiesta mientras estuve en el hospital no?

.-Ni me lo recuerdes.- Hitsugaya volvió a poner su cabeza entre sus brazos como si fuese una almohada.- estoy tan cansado que no tengo fuerzas ni para insultarte.

.-Jejeje… es natural que un enano como tú quiera dormir todo lo que pueda, pero dudo mucho que logres crecer rápido, te harían falta dormir como unos cien año seguidos para tener una estatura decente.- dijo Grimmjow para seguir burlándose.

.-Ríete todo lo que quieras, pero eso que dices es cierto… papá dice que mi madre solía decir que los niños que duermen bien crecen bien.- confeso con una mirada nostálgica.

.-Ahora que lo pienso… tu nunca conociste a tu madre, cierto Toshiro?.- pregunto algo curioso el peli naranjo.

.-No… ella murió dando a luz… nunca tuve el privilegio de conocerla ni de tener una madre.

.-Lamento haber preguntado.- dijo al ver que gracias a esa pregunta, los ánimos del enano bajaron drásticamente.

.-No lo lamentes… papá dice que ella siempre está conmigo y que por eso no debo extrañarla… tu mamá también murió no es así?.- pregunto viendo a su primo de pelo naranja.

.-Sí… murió cuando tenía nueve años.- dijo en son decaído al recordar a su madre.

.-Si no te molesta que pregunte… como era ella?.- pregunto levantando la cabeza para sentarse derecho.

.-Tranquilo que no me molesta… ella era una esposa perfecta y una excelente madre, era el corazón de nuestra familia, lo que nos mantenía unidos. Siempre se mostraba feliz y cariñosa, y nunca la vi triste o enojada… ella solía llevarnos de viaje a la playa o a los parques, decía que le gustaba mucho vernos jugar a mis hermanas y a mí al aire libre.

.-Tu madre parecía ser una muy buena persona…- dijo Toshiro tratando de analizar el rostro de Kurosaki.

.-Y lo era…- respondió con una leve sonrisa al recordar los buenos momentos con su madre.

.-Papá dice que mi madre se parecía mucho a mi… que era bastante seria e inteligente, pero que también era muy detallista, considerada, amable y hermosa, y que eso se notaba aun mas cuando ella sonreía… dice que a ella siempre le gusto el color del cabello de él y que esperaba que su hijo lo tuviera del mismo color... no sé si logro verme antes de morir.- confeso Hitsugaya con una mirada triste.

.-Seguro que si lo hizo…- e Ichigo y Toshiro fijaron la vista en el peli azul que estaba atiborrándose de los panqueques que le habían servido.

.-Gue?.- pregunto con la boca llena.

.-Yyyyy…? Tú que cuentas Grimmjow?.- pregunto Kurosaki animándolo a que continuara con la conversación.

.-Humg….- trago lo que tenía en la boca para ver a sus primos.- no me digan que también quieren que me una a la _happy hour_?

.-No seas idiota y cuenta!.- ordeno el peli naranjo.

.-Haashh… que fastidio con ustedes… bueno mi mamá… ella… bueno lo nuestro no eran los paseos a playas, parques y esas cosas… lo que más disfrutábamos eran las visitas al supermercado.

.-Al supermercado?

.-Eres retrasado o qué? Sí, al supermercado… sé que no es lo que llamamos normal pero todas las semanas esperábamos ansiosos la visitas a ese lugar… sí, aunque no lo crean, hasta Ulquiorra sonreía cuando íbamos allá. Ella solía montarnos en el carrito y empujarnos por todos los pasillos, nos hacía preguntas y el que las contestara bien podía decidir cuál sería el cereal que llevaríamos… una vez Lily se puso histérica y yo tuve que elegir el condenado cereal azucarado que quería para que dejara de llorar.- y una risita se le escapo al recordar esos días con su madre.

.-Me pregunto si nuestras madres se llevaban bien?.- pensó en voz alta Hitsugaya mientras comía su desayuno.

.-Conociéndolas, estoy casi seguro de que sí.- respondió Ichigo mientras tomaba un vaso de leche.

.-Seguramente, todo lo opuesto a nosotros.- continúo Grimmjow.

.-_Kurosaki-san! Podrías venir a ayudarme con unos paquetes por favor?.-_se escucho la voz de Urahara desde la puerta de entrada.

.-Porque tengo que hacerlo yo?

.-Porque yo tengo el brazo defectuoso y el enano aquí presente seguramente no podría ni con su sombra.

.-Oye!

.-Bueno ya voy… mejor cuéntale lo que Urahara tiene planeado hacer con nosotros Toshiro.- dijo Kurosaki luego de ponerse de pie.

.-Que cosa?

.-Esto te va a encantar.- dijo en son sarcástico el peliblanco para empezar a contar los planes del sombrerero.

Y mientras Toshiro le explicaba a su primo de pelo azul los planes del sombrerero loco, Ichigo fue a ayudar al maniático de abanico que se encontraba en la entrada de la casa.

Se dirigió a paso perezoso a la sala y lo que vio ahí, definitivamente no era Urahara. Lo que vio fue a una chica, una chica recostada en el marco de la puerta, como si estuviese esperando algo. Esta chica era de baja estatura, quizás un poco más alta que Toshiro pero definitivamente no era más alta que él, seguramente no le llegaba a los hombros; tenía un cabello recortado hasta los hombros con un mechón cayendo en medio de su frente, era de color negro suave, lo cual resaltaba aun mas sus ojos, unos enormes ojos de color violeta intenso; era de piel pálida lo que la hacía ver como toda una muñeca de porcelana, y a Ichigo casi se le sale la baba admirando a la desconocida de la puerta.

Se quedo mirando a la chica como acosador un buen rato y ni cuenta se dio cuando Hitsugaya pasaba por ahí, y ni que Toshiro fuera ciego como para no ver la cara de baboso que tenía su primo.

.-Cierra la boca Kurosaki, nos estás ahogando con tu baba.- el peli naranjo se sobresalto al escucharla voz de su primo el enano a pocos metros de él.

.-Me entero que te gustan de tamaño compacto.- comento Grimmjow con su sonrisita y enredando su brazo bueno alrededor del cuello de Kurosaki.- pero admito que no está nada mal… felicidades fresa! Parece que por lo menos tienes buenos gustos en las mujeres.

.-N-no seas idiota quieres?.- y al peli naranja se le puso la cara tan roja como un tomate en buena temporada.

.-Sabes que no lograras nada si te quedas aquí paradote verdad?

.-El enano tiene razón, anda para allá y habla con ella.

.-P-pero de qué rayos están hablando? N-ni que estuviese enamorado de esa chica… aparte, que podría decirle?

.-Nada más porque estoy de buen humor… yo te ayudo a romper el hielo!.- exclamo Grimmjow señalándose a sí mismo con el pulgar.

.-E-enserio?

.-Claaaaro tu nada mas párate aquí.- y ubico a su primo cabeza de zanahoria en todo el centro del pasillo hasta la entrada.

.-Y que piensas hacer ahora Grimmjow?.- pregunto curioso Hitsugaya.

.-Ya lo veras… ejem ejem… SI CABEZA DE ZANAHORIA, ESA NENA DE ALLÁ ESTA DE INFARTO!.- y a Kurosaki se le puso la cara más que roja después de recibir la "ayuda" de su primo peli azul.

.-Cállate idiota!

.-QUE QUÉ? QUE TE GUSTARIA VERLA EN ROPA INTERIOR? ERES TODO UN HENTIA! ANDA PARA ALLÁ Y SALUDALA COMO DIOS MANDA, MALDITO PERVERTIDO!.- y el pie de Grimmjow se estampo en toda la espalda de Ichigo empujándolo hacia la puerta.

.-Woaa! E-espe..!.- y así, Grimmjow vio con orgullo su "aporte" y además disfrutaría ver como ese idiota metía la pata.

.-Eso fue cruel Grimmjow.- dijo Hitsugaya que había visto toda la escenita.

.-Lo sé.- respondió con su sonrisita cínica.

Ichigo llego como todo un mamarracho a la sala, estaba más rojo que un tomate maduro, todo desaliñado por ser de mañana y ahora tenía que poner a maquinar a su adormilado cerebro para inventarle una escusa a la hermosa chica de la puerta.

.-E-ettooo… yo… aah…

.-_DILE ALGO TARADO!_.- se escucho la voz de Grimmjow en la otra habitación.

.-Y-yo…

.-_Algo que no sea "yo" imbécil!_.- y ahora era la voz de Hitsugaya.

.-Humg*… b-bueno… ettooo… yo… a mi m-me llamaron para mover unos paquetes.

.-A si! Tú debes ser el tal Kurosaki no? Urahara fue un momento al patio trasero a buscar unos papeles… yo soy Rukia Kuchiki y tu nombre completo es…?.- se presento la joven que veía algo divertida a ese perfecto ejemplar de _Homulus idiutus_.

.-Y-yoo… ettoo… m-mi nombre…

.-Aja…?.- animo Rukia para que continuara.

.-M-mi nombre…

.-_SE LLAMA ICHIGO KUROSAKI!_

.-_Y AHORA MISMO VA A DEJAR DE ACTUAR COMO UN VERDADERO RETRASADO!_

.-PODRIAN CALLARSE!.- y la paciencia de Kurosaki ya llego al límite.

_.-Mira nada mas como nos trata._

_.-Y nosotros que lo ayudamos con tan buena intención, algo tan impropio de nosotros._

_.-Debería darte pena, fresa!_

_.-Se un poco más agradecido, Kurosaki!_

.-Malditos desvergonzados…!.-gruño el naranjito con vena en la frente.

.-Jajajaja… por lo visto eres "especial", no crees que ya estas grandecito como para dejar que tus amigos intervengan cuando hablas con una linda y hermosa mujer?.- dijo burlonamente la morena.

.-Q-que? oye primero que nada: que quisiste decir con lo de "especial"? segundo: ellos se metieron porque son unos idiotas y tercero: ni que fueras la gran cosa.- y todo lo bonito que tenía esa chica, se fue por el caño al abrir la boca.

.-Cuando digo "especial" lo digo porque solo un verdadero lento y pobre de mente balbucea tanto para hablar con alguien!.- respondió la chica con vena en la frente.

_.-UUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHH…!_

_.-SÓBATE! _

.-P-pues, estaba balbuceando porque estaba más ocupado fijando la vista para verte mejor! Es que eres tan enana que casi no te veo bien!.- contraataco poniendo la mano sobre la frente.

.-Ja! Seré pequeña, pero al menos yo no tengo la cabeza como una zanahoria podrida!

.-Al menos yo no parezco un duende!

.-Mira quien lo dice! Con ese cabello fácilmente podrías conseguir trabajo en un programa de ciencia ficción!

.-Y tú podrías aparecer en un documental de Nat Geo de las rarezas más raras de mundo! Una enana molesta que parece marimacho, eso sí que aumentaría el rating!

.-Mas raro lo serás tú, idiota cabeza de zanahoria!

.-Ooohhh! Por lo visto ya se conocieron!.- intervino Urahara para evitar otro insulto de parte de esos dos.

.-Tsk… vaya amiguitos los que te gastas Urahara… ya tienes lo que te pedí?.- pregunto la Kuchiki tratando de calmarse.

.-Aquí esta.- levanto una hoja de papel que rápidamente fue arrebataba por la pelinegra.

.-Genial, ya me voy… nos vemos en dos semanas!.- se despidió para luego salir corriendo del lugar.- adiós imbécil!

.-Adiós enana!.- se despidió el naranjito con vena en la frente.

.-Por lo visto tu no pierdes el tiempo para hacer amistades, he Kurosaki-san?.-pregunto curioso el rubio fijando la vista en su invitado.

.-Quien era ella?

.-Ella trabaja en un restaurante en el pueblo del cual yo saco los víveres… y también es la encargada de traérmelos.- explico sin mucho ánimo viendo a la chica alejarse por la colina.

.-Acaso piensa irse a pie?

.-Nahhh… normalmente un amigo de ella la espera en un camión.- respondió para luego ver burlonamente a Kurosaki.- a poco te preocupa que baje caminando?

.-No seas idiota si?... y que quiso decir con que se verán de nuevo en dos semanas?

.-Pues, que ella está en el campamento de verano y que la veremos de nuevo en dos semanas… porque preguntas? Ya la estas extrañando?.- pregunto en tono juguetón entrándole a codazos al naranjito.

.-Cállate! Es solo que ahora debo estar al tanto de a quien tengo que evitar si todos los estudiantes que vengan son iguales a esa enana, apar..!

.-Eso fue patético, fresa!.- exclamo Grimmjow dándole un zape en la cabeza a su primo naranjo.

.-Por el amor de dios Kurosaki! Qué diablos fue todo eso?.- pregunto un enojado Hitsugaya después de ver semejante metida de pata por parte del naranjito.

.-AHORA SI LOS MATO, MALDITOS IMBECILES!.- y dicho esto Ichigo se lanzo al ataque contra sus primos.- COMO PUDIERON? ESO MUY BAJO AUN PARA USTEDES!

.-SI COMO NO! Y TU ESTUBISTE DE LUJO CON TU CONVERSACION TAN PROFUNDA!.- exclamo Grimmjow esquivando el puño de Ichigo que fue a parar a la cara de Toshiro.- TAN DIFICIL ES PRESNTARSE DE FORMA DECENTE?

.-CÁLLATE MALDITO CRIMINAL! NO TIENES IDEA DE LA VERGÜENZA QUE PASE POR SU CULPA!.- Ichigo lanzo una patada que si logro alcanzar su objetivo: el estomago del peli azul.

.-AHÍ TU TE LLEVAS TODO EL CREDITO IDIOTA!.- intervino Hitsugaya empastándole su puño en la cara a Kurosaki.- SEGURAMENTE TU NO HABRIAS DICHO NADA COHERENTE!

.-QUE DIJISTE ENANO?

.-LO QUE OISTE IMBECIL!

.-TESSAI-SAAAAAAAN!

Y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, el gorila y socio de Urahara ya había puesto orden en la sala. Tomo a Toshiro por la parte de la espalda de la camisa y lo alzo en el aire, a Ichigo casi lo estrangula enredando su brazo en su cuello y a Grimmjow lo inmovilizo dejándolo en el suelo con el pie.

.-PERO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO? BAJAME EN ESTE INSTANTE!.- ordeno Hitsugaya retorciéndose como pescadito fuera del agua.

.-A-AIRE! M-ME EXTRAN..!.- Ichigo no podía ni hablar bien por la falta de oxigeno y la presión en su cuello.

.-MALDITA SEA! QUITATE DE ENCIMA GRANDISIMO MASTODONTE!.- exigió Grimmjow en el suelo.

.-Ven! Por esta razón es que sus familias me encargaron que los cuidara.- explico Urahara quien estaba de lo más tranquilo.- deben aprender a llevarse bien con el mundo y entre ustedes mismos, de lo contrario terminarían matándose unos a otros.

.-Tsk… si ya entendimos! Dile a tu gorila que nos suelte!.- exigió Grimmjow apuntando a Tessai que seguía pisándole la espalda.

.-Solo si prometen dejar de actuar como un montón de animales salvajes y se comportan como los jóvenes responsables que se supone que son!

.-Lo prometemos.- respondieron de mala gana los tres jóvenes.

.-Esta bien… ya puedes soltarlos Tessai-san.- y dicho esto el tipo de gran tamaño soltó a los tres jóvenes.- ahora les tengo una noticia que creo que les agradara… Kuchiki-san no solo vino a dejarme la comida, también me dejo algunos materiales de construcción así que apenas se cambien las pijamas y se alisten comenzaremos con las reparaciones del cobertizo!

.-Por lo menos se hará justicia en esa parte.- comento Hitsugaya mientras caminaba junto a sus primos para cambiarse e iniciar con las tareas de construcción.

.-Genial, justo lo que hacía falta… más trabajo.- dijo un fastidiado Grimmjow con la idea de trabajar.- me imagino que no esperaras que yo haga más trabajo pesado no? Recuerda que gracias a ti tengo un brazo enyesado.

.-No exageres Grimmjow, con esa actitud tan pesimista nunca se te va a curar el brazo… no querrás parecerte a tu hermano el emo, verdad?.- dijo burlonamente el naranjito.

.-Kurosaki…! No me busques porque me vas a encontrar.- advirtió Grimmjow mas como una amenaza.

.-Ya dejen de discutir ustedes dos si no quieren terminar inmovilizados por el gorila personal de Urahara.- y Hitsugaya parecía ser la voz de la razón entre ese trió de locos.

.-HO NO ESPEREN!.- la voz de Urahara hizo que todo el mundo se quedara estático.- antes de que se me olvide tengo algo para ustedes.

.-Y ahora qué?.- preguntaron en unisonó los tres jóvenes.

.-Pueeeeessss… verán… recuerden que están en un proceso de intervención, así que le pedí a sus familias que enviaran algo que resultara especial para ustedes y pudiéramos discutir sobre esos valores sentimentales… y resulta que las tres familias enviaron un paquete cada una que por cierto acaba de llegar!.- anuncio Urahara entusiasmado y levantando tres cajas.

.-Que?.- y esa noticia sí que fue una sorpresa para los tres.

.-Bueno, primero leeremos las cartas y al final del día abriremos los paquetes ok?.- y Urahara tomo el primer sobre, el cual era de color blanco y algunos adornos como copos de nieve.- la primera carta es para HITSUGAYA-SAN!

.-Que bien.- y Toshiro con toda su seriedad propia de él tomo el sobre, lo abrió y comenzó a leer lo que decía la carta.

.-En voz alta por favor!.- ordeno Urahara, lo que a Toshiro no le agrado. Aquello era personal, porque demonios los demás debían saber de sus cosas?

.-Hhaaa… que molesto eres…

.-Que no te de penita enano.- dijo Grimmjow dándole unos codazos a su primo de menor estatura.

.-Si Toshiro, que no te de pena.- agrego Kurosaki con una sonrisita burlona.

El hecho de que Hitsugaya fuera muy celoso de sus cosas no era ningún secreto y ambos primos mayores se aprovechaban de este hecho para malestar al peliblanco.

.-Ustedes dos sí que son unos idiotas.- dijo Hitsugaya con vena en la frente.- a ver…

* * *

"_Querido hijo, espero que lo estés pasando bien en el campamento con tus primos y que ya hayas hecho algunos amigos. _

_Espero con muchas ansias escuchar todo lo que tengas que decirme sobre cómo te está yendo en el campamento, de todas las cosas que has visto y de cómo te vas aflorando con tus emociones._

_Por aquí las cosas van normales, claro que tu ausencia se nota a plena vista. Kyoraku te manda saludos y buenos deseos para tu búsqueda de amistades, por cierto, aprovecho esta carta para anunciarte que él y su novia Nanao se comprometieron! A mí me dieron la noticia apenas llegue a casa, están muy emocionados con la boda. Nanao se encarga prácticamente de todo porque Kyoraku… bueno, ambos sabemos que el no es de los que planean algo así. Me hubiera gustado que estuvieras aquí para compartir la alegría contigo, pero sé que valdrá la pena el haberte enviado al campo en cuanto vaya a visitarte y me cuentes de todo lo has vivido junto a mi buen amigo Kisuke._

_No sé si ya te dije que tu ausencia se nota a plena vista, pero igual lo vuelvo a repetir. Todos en mi trabajo preguntan por ti, en especial mi secretaria que se tuvo que quedar con las ganas de abrazarte como siempre lo hace, ella también te manda saludos, también me pidió recordarte que tomaras mucha leche para que puedas crecer… ya me imagino la caras que debes de tener cuando leas esa parte de la carta._

_Te pido disculpas de antemano por el paquete que te mande, se que siempre me dices que no lo necesitas, que no te gusta sacarlo de la casa, que son cosas personales, pero creo que esta ocasión lo vale. Todavía recuerdo la primera vez que lo saque de tu habitación sin permiso, estabas más que molesto, no me hablaste en todo el día y lloraste hasta casi inundar la casa, luego me dijiste que el único lugar seguro para "eso" era tu habitación, ahí estabas seguro de que no se perdería, claro porque como eres tan ordenado y perfeccionista._

_En fin, mejor no sigo alargando esta carta porque después me voy a poner a llorar… de verdad que tu ausencia se nota hijo mío, pero no te preocupes que estoy bien acompañado. He ahí otra de las ventajas de tener amigos. _

_Espero que la pases muy bien y que te diviertas mucho. Trata de llevarte bien con Ichigo-kun y Grimmjow-kun, se que piensas que son unos idiotas, tarados, retrasados, trogloditas sin cerebro pero trata de llevar la fiesta en paz si?_

_Atte. Tu padre"

* * *

_

.-Aaaawwwwwww… que ternurita!.- exclamo Ichigo dándole una palmada en la espalda al enano.

.-Solo porque esa carta fue asquerosamente tierna, voy a pasar por alto lo de "idiotas, tarados, retrasados, trogloditas sin cerebro".- dijo Grimmjow cruzado de brazos.

.-La siguiente carta es paraaaa… GRIMMJOW-SAN!.- exclamo Urahara levantando un sobre color azul celeste.

.-Conociéndolos, solo es un pedazo de papel lleno de insultos.- dijo Grimmjow mientras abría con algo de dificultad su sobre.- a veeer… ja! Que les dije?…

* * *

"_Querido Grimy-nii… HOLA! Te escribimos solo para decirte que nos la estamos pasando de lo lindo sin tener que ver tu fea cara por aquí! Ya no recibimos llamadas a media noche amenazándonos a nosotros por las estupideces que tú hiciste, por primera vez en mucho tiempo comimos comida de verdad porque ahora si tenemos dinero para comprarla en vez de gastarlo en tus fianzas y ya podemos dormir tranquilos sin preocuparnos de que alguna sirena suene a media noche para decirnos que estas en prisión… a quien engaño? déjame decirte que esto es muy aburrido sin ti._

_La verdad es que te extrañamos mucho, hasta jii-chan te extraña, ahora mismo está viendo las fotos de cuando éramos pequeños, claro que él nunca lo va admitir. Onii-chan a estado mas deprimido y yo, bueno, yo te extraño aunque no lo creas, de hecho hasta la idea de convertir tu cuarto en una sala de juegos se fue a la basura._

_La casa está muy vacía y silenciosa sin ti y sinceramente hasta da un poco de miedo, en especial en la noche, cuando jii-chan ve su telenovela y se pone a llorar como la llorona, y ni te cuento lo que pasa con onii-chan! _

_Tu tranquilo que aunque tú no estés, seguimos siendo la familia más rara de toda Karakura, aunque hayamos perdido temporalmente al delincuente juvenil, ahora tenemos a un viejo loco y gritón que ya se entro a trompazos con el casero –por suerte yo logre convencerlo para que nos echara de la casa, después te cuento que paso- un paliducho mas depresivo que nunca causando pánico en las calles y a una linda e inocente niñita de pelo verde… ok, admito que eso ultimo ni yo me lo creo._

_Me voy a tomar el abuso de contarte algo que me paso. Ayer me levante a media noche porque había soñado algo realmente extraño, soñé que una bruja gigante llamada Olga te tenia amarrado a una camilla y te estaba torturando, menos mal que solo fue un sueño. Pero el punto es que me levante un momento para beber un vaso de agua y a que no adivinas a quien me encontré? A Grill! Descuida yo le daré de comer mientras tú no estás, pero no solo me encontré a Grill mientras estaba despierta. Pude ver que la ventana de la cocina estaba abierta y cuando fui a cerrarla escuche una voz en la azotea, era onii-chan que estaba haciendo unos problemas matemáticos. Yo me quede con él un rato y nos pusimos a resolver ecuaciones, pero seguramente no las hicimos tan rápido como tú lo haces._

_Jii-chan dice que podremos visitarte este fin de semana, ya quiero que llegue el sábado para poder contarte un buen chisme que se que te va a gustar, aquí te va una pista, tiene que ver con pescado!_

_Bueno me despido Grimy-nii, te extrañamos mucho._

_P.D._

_Espero que te guste lo que te envié, es para que te proteja durante las noches… a mí sí me sirvió."

* * *

_

.-Haahhh… Si no tuviera el pelo de ese color, seguramente Lily tendría canas verdes por tener que aguantar al emo y al anciano.- dijo Grimmjow después de leer su carta.

.-Oye Grimmjow… y quien es Grill?.- pregunto curioso Kurosaki.

.-Un gato del vecindario… se la pasa merodeando por la casa y todas las noches le doy de comer.

.-No te creo! Eres bueno en matemáticas y con los animales?.- y no solo Hitsugaya estaba impresionado con ese hecho.

.-El hecho de que sea un criminal no quiere decir que sea mala persona.- reclamo un ofendido Grimmjow.

Y por ultimo pero no menos importante!... redobles de tambores por favor!... KUROSAKI-SAN!.- anuncio el loco de sombrero levantando el ultimo sobre de color naranja.

.-Me pregunto con que estupidez salió el viejo ahora?.- se pregunto en voz baja tomando su carta para leerla.

* * *

"_Querido Ichi-nii, espero que te la estés pasando bien en el campo, Yuzu y yo hacemos todo lo posible por controlar al viejo y sus estupideces._

_Anda bastante fastidioso con esa idea loca de fortalecer nuestros lazos entre padre e hijas… ya sabrás nuestras reacciones. A Yuzu le agrado la idea mientras que a mí me parece un fastidio, pero creo que será una buena idea para así entretenernos mientras tú no estás._

_Creo que el viejo ya te dijo que iremos a visitarte el fin de semana, pero por si las dudas te lo digo en esta carta. Este fin de semana iremos a visitarte, pero no solo seremos Yuzu, el viejo y yo, también irán Orihime, Ishida y Tatsuki… creo que lo mejor será esconder a Orihime de Grimmjow-san, Lilynette-chan me ha contado que a veces se pasa de perver._

_Te preguntaras que con que estupidez salió el viejo apenas llego a casa… pues no te molestes en sentarte porque te levantaras apenas leas esto. Al viejo le agarro la loquera de juntar todas tus fotos de bebe y hacerlas un enorme poster que pego junto al de mamá, pero ya va, el cuanto no se acaba allí. Luego juntamos todos los videos y nos obligo a verlos todos y cada uno de ellos, pero no solo a mí y a Yuzu, sino a todo el vecindario! Desde la vieja loca de la esquina hasta el chico que reparte los diarios, desde tu primera vez al baño hasta aquella vez que el viejo te regalo tu primer condón, tampoco te pongas histérico cuando leas esa palabra. Tengo trece años, no soy estúpida._

_Y ahora el viejo anda con la crisis de la mediana edad, porque anda chillando cosas incoherentes de que ya eres un hombre, que solo le quedamos Yuzu y yo, bla, bla, bla…_

_Mándales saludos a Grimmjow-san y a Toshiro, a diferencia de ti a nosotras si nos caen bien. Razones? Toshiro siempre nos cuenta historias de los libros de su papá y Grimmjow-san nos divierte con sus historias en la correccional. Sé que ya debes estar cansado de oír esto, pero trata de llevarte bien con ellos sí? No son tan malos como tú crees._

_Bueno, me tengo que ir. El viejo quiere que publiquemos tus fotos de bebe en la internet, tranquilo que no dejare que haga semejante estupidez. Nos vemos el fin de semana._

_P.D._

_Ojala te guste el pastel que te mando Yuzu, es tu favorito: chocolate."

* * *

_

.-Mrrgg…! JAJAJAJAJA TU VIEJO SE PASA! DIGAME UN FRESITA YENDO POR PRIMERA VEZ AL BAÑO! JAJAJAJA!.- y Grimmjow no se contuvo de reírse a carcajadas.

.-JAJAJAJA! ME PREGUNTO QUE TAN TRAUMATICO FUE LO DEL CONDON? JAJAJAJAJAJAJA.- y ni siquiera Toshiro se abstuvo de echarse su buena carcajada.

.-YA CALLENSE!.- grito un molesto y avergonzado Ichigo.- Maldito viejo! No puede pasar ni un día sin hacer ninguna estupidez! Ya no podre mostrar mi cara en el vecindario!

.-Mmm… que lastima… mmgg… Kurosaki-san… mmg… es cierto que Isshin suele hacer varias locuras….- dijo un Urahara con la boca llena.

.-Ya va! Te estás comiendo mi pastel?.- y es que las migajas de color marrón las tenía por toda la cara.

.-Humg… nooooo… como crees? Apropósito, tu hermanita sí que cocina deliciosos! Tengo que pedirle la receta!

.-MI PASTEEEEELLL!

.-Bueno, bueno. Tampoco te pongas histérico Kurosaki-san.- dijo el sombrerero limpiándose la boba con el revés de su mano.- bueno chicos, primero adelantemos algo del cobertizo y al final del día veremos los paquetes está bien?

.-Sí, seguro.- respondió Hitsugaya.

.-Tsk… ya que?.- dijo Grimmjow algo fastidiado.

.-Maldito sombrerero…! Me las vas a pagar!.- amenazo Kurosaki al que descaradamente se comió su pastel.

* * *

y he ahí mi remedo de fic n.n

ojala los haya logrado entretener en un rato de ocio ^^

me gustaría responder algunos de los comentarios que ya me han dejado:

**-moon**: de verdad me alegra que te haya gustado mi historia ^^ sí se que a veces me destaco (pose prepotente) jejejeje en fin, me siento muy feliz de que hayas comentado y lo aprecio mucho ^^ sigo siendo fan fiel de tus fics!

**Yamihime misa-chan**: gracias por tu comentario y lamento mucho de tu internet u.u pero sigo feliz de que comentes mis remedos de historias ^^ y con lo de las comparaciones de Isshin, la verdad ya ni me acuerdo como se me ocurrió supongo que son cosas inexplicables de la vida XP y me siento feliz de sacarte una risita con estos remedos de comedias ^^ nos leemos pronto!

**toaneo07:** te agradezco tu comentario y tus sugerencias ^^ ettooo... con lo de las parejas, déjame ver que puedo hacer n.n pero te prometo que haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para que este remedo de fic sea de tu agrado! (pose heroica)

ahora sí me despido momentáneamente TToTT pero solo momentáneamente porque muy pronto volveré para tratar de entretenerlos con mis remedos de fics o.^*

pero no me voy sin antes decir... BLEACH ES LO MÁXIMO!


	3. conociéndonos

Holaaaaaa! (le lanzan varios tomates y hasta piedras) hhaa! (las esquiva) gomenne! gomenne! se que llevo un tiempo sin venir por aqui y tambien que varios ya me daban por muerta... pero solo estaba de parranda! XD (le lanzan las sillas y mesas) HHAAAAAA! (usa una tapa de basura como escudo) OK! OK! parranda no pero... es que hace poquito presente mi examen de admisión a la universidad y bueno me tome todo mi tiempo para estudiar ^^U

Pero ya presente y he vuelto a lo que mas me apasiona que es escribir!

recuerden que ni bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, toda esa genialidad es de Tite Kubo-sama!

no olviden ser buenos con la escritora y dejar un review!

ha! y si no es mucho pedir... CRUCEN LOS DEDOS PARA QUE PASE EL MALDITO EXAMEN POR FAVOR! TToTT

disfruten la lectura! ^^

* * *

Cap. 3 "_conociéndonos_"

.-A veeeeerrr… mmmm… que tal esta? Cuanto es 26.526 multiplicado por 6.839 y eso le sumas 50.874 dividido entre 26 y luego le restas 1.584?.- pregunto Kurosaki mientras llevaba unos cuantos tablones.

.-Por favor fresa! Seguro puedes hacerlo mejor. Te da 181.411.686,69.- respondió un prepotente peli azul el cual traía la pintura.

.-Aguarda un segundo…- Ichigo bajo las tablas comenzó a sacar la cuenta en la calculadora de su celular.- WOOOW! Es correcto! Como demonios lo haces?

.-Nada mal para un criminal.- comento Toshiro quien tenía un libro de problemas de razonamiento básico a la mano.- a ver si puedes con esta? En la pared de un pozo de 10 m de profundidad está subiendo un caracol de la manera siguiente: en 40 minutos sube 20 metros, luego en los 20 minutos siguientes baja un metro. Este proceso se repite periódicamente: sube 2 metros en los 40 minutos y vuelve a bajar un metro en los próximos 20 minutos. En cuanto tiempo llegara por primera vez a la orilla superior del pozo? ((mátense el cerebro con esa si pueden! XD))

.-Mmmm… 8 horas con 40 minutos.

Toshiro busco la respuesta del problema en las ultimas paginas e Ichigo se le acerco para ver la solución a semejante problema.- y es correcto, otra vez! Me impresionas, delincuente.

.-Ammm… tengo mis momentos… a ver… quien pinto "_campo de trigo con cuervos_"?.- pregunto Grimmjow al tiempo que abría una nueva lata de pintura.

.-No tienes otra mejor? Vicente Van Gogh.- respondió Hitsugaya con sonrisa de superioridad.

.-El tipo que se corto la oreja?.- pregunto Kurosaki para luego comenzar a martillar.

.-Aja… no tienes una más difícil?.- reto el peliblanco con mirada segura.

.-Leonardo Da Vinci aparte de ser pintor que otra cosa era?.- pregunto Kurosaki desafiando al enano con la mirada.

.-Por favor, la de Grimmjow fue mejor… era artista, científico, ingeniero, inventor, anatomista, escultor, arquitecto, urbanista, botánico, músico, poeta, filosofo y escritor… un dato curioso: sabían que él ya había pensado en la idea de una maquina voladora? De hecho, se encontraron bocetos hechos por él que se asemejaban a un helicóptero.

.-Me impresionas, enano! Con dato curioso y todo!.-Exclamo un impresionado Grimmjow.- tú turno fresa! Cuáles son los signos más graves de un paro cardiaco?

.-Ammm… perdida del conocimiento o incluso muerte súbita.- respondió Kurosaki después de pensarlo un poco.

.-Esa estuvo muy fácil Grimmjow… que es la neurología?.- pregunto Hitsugaya sonriendo con superioridad.- y quiero detalles.

.-Ja! Me estas retando Toshiro? La neurología es la especialidad de la medicina que se aplica al diagnostico y tratamiento de las enfermedades del cerebro, la medula espinal, los nervios periféricos y los músculos. Los neurólogos suelen tratar enfermedades circulatorias del cerebro, como las trombosis y las hemorragias. Las migrañas o jaquecas, neuralgias y otros dolores especiales… comete esa enano!

.-Esta bien, está bien… admito que me venciste por esta vez.

.-Nada mal fresa! El día en que me de migraña ya se a quien acudir.- dijo Grimmjow con un leve tono de burla.

.-Porque siento que te estás burlando?.- pregunto el peli naranjo levantando la ceja.

.-Mejor dejen de distraerse y pónganse a trabajar.- mando el menor de los primos con voz seria.

Después de la visita de Kuchiki y la madre metida de pata de Ichigo, Urahara les había dado unas herramientas y algo de pintura para arreglar ese remedo de cobertizo y nuestros tres protagonistas no lo pensaron dos veces para empezar con la remodelación.

Habían estado trabajando todo el día, el cielo ya comenzaba a tomar ese precioso tono rojizo anunciando que muy pronto caería la noche y también anunciando que por fin ya era la hora de descanso para esos tres desadaptados sociales.

.-Hoooo! Veo que hicieron un buen trabajo.- dijo de forma cantarina el del sombrero.

Urahara estaba algo impresionado, aquel hangar ya se veía decente. Habían tapado los agujeros del techo así que por lo menos ya no debían preocuparse si llovía, arreglaron las ventanas para que dejaran de sonar con el viento, con relación a la "almohada" de Hitsugaya, resulto ser un mapache que había hecho su madriguera en un espacio entre la cama del peliblanco y la pared, claro que no le hicieron nada al pobre animal, con una llamada a control de animales el problema ya estaba resuelto y con respecto al olor… ((Vamos a dejarlo a la imaginación de ustedes XD))

.-Solo le falta una mano de pintura y uno ya podría acostumbrarse a dormir aquí.- comento Kurosaki mientras admiraba el trabajo que había hecho junto con sus primos.

.-Eso lo pueden hacer mañana… ahora tenemos algo pendiente, recuerdan?.- dijo el comerciante mientras se taba la mitad de la cara con su abanico.

.-Y ahora con que nos vas a torturar?.- pregunto el muy impaciente Grimmjow.

.-No me digan que ya se les olvido? Acaso no se acuerdan de que mencione algo de unos paquetes que vinieron con las cartas?

.Ha sí!... no podríamos hacerlo mañana? Estoy algo cansado.- comento Hitsugaya con cara de pocos ánimos.

.-Y tu de que te quejas? Si prácticamente yo hice todo el trabajo!.- exclamo el peli naranja apuntándose a sí mismo.

.-De que estás hablando, fresa?

.-Ay no te hagas! Tu prácticamente no hiciste nada porque tienes un brazo defectuoso y el enano es más débil que una anciana en silla de ruedas! Ya enserio Toshiro! Como para cuando piensas crecer? A este paso no solo te confundirán con un niño de primaria sino también con un niño de kínder.

.-Cuida tu boca Kurosaki.- advirtió el de baja estatura.

.-Yo digo lo que a mí me de la mendiga gana enano.

.-No, enserio cuídatela!.- y acto seguido, Hitsugaya le había encestado un derechazo en toda la jeta del peli naranja.

.-Huuuu! Se vale sobarse.- dijo Grimmjow con una sonrisa cínica.

.-Tsk… maldito enano!.- exclamo la fresa naranja antes de lanzarle un patada a su primo menor pero que fue a parar al estomago de Grimmjow.

.-Harg!... ahora si los mato a los dos!.- fue lo que dijo el peli azul antes de unirse a la pelea familiar.

.-Ahhhh… y aquí vamos otra vez.- y mientras esos tres levantaban una nube de polvo por tanto movimiento, Urahara se dio media vuelta y puso su mano alrededor de sus labios como un alta voz.- Tessai-saaaaaann…

Y medio segundo después de que Urahara llamara a su socio y gorila personal de forma cantarina, Grimmjow ya estaba en el suelo con un pie en su espalda, Ichigo con un musculoso brazo alrededor de su cuello impidiendo que le llegara oxigeno y Toshiro estaba suspendido en el aire mientras se retorcía para bajar al suelo.

.-Y como cuantas veces tenemos que pasar por esto? Esta es la tercera vez en el día que tengo que llamar a Tessai-san para que los controle… eso no está nada bien, chicos.

.-MALDITA SEA! BAJAME YA!

.-A-AIRE..!

.-COÑO QUE TE QUITES DE ENCIMA, KING KONG!

.-Ahhhhh… es que hablar con ustedes es como hablarle a la pared.- suspiro un fastidiado sombrerero mientras se daba la vuelta en dirección a su cabaña.- Tessai-san, vamos a entrar a la casa para continuar con la sesión de estos tres.

.-Hai!.- Tessai puso a Hitsugaya sobre su hombro, tomo la cintura de Ichigo y lo cargo a la altura de su torso y a Grimmjow lo tomo por un pie y lo jalo por el suelo mientras iba de camino a la casa.

.-Y A TI QUE TE PASA, TROGLODITA?.- se quejo el peliblanco mientras se retorcía para bajar del hombro de Tessai.

.-MIERDA YA SUELTAME!.- exigió Ichigo imitando a su primo menor.

.-MALDITO GORILA! ESTAS PASANDO POR LAS PIEDRAS A PROPOSITO, VERDAD?.- Grimmjow tuvo que llevarse su brazo bueno a la cabeza para que no resultara tan herida por las piedras del camino.

Una vez adentro, Urahara los guio hasta una sala de estar simple pero igual bien ordenada. Había una silla de cuero en donde el sombrerero tomo asiento de forma aterradoramente profesional. Urahara les indico que tomaran asiento en un sillón blanco de tres puestos y en medio de la silla de cuero negro y el sofá de tela blanca, había una mesita con tres paquetes sobre ella.

.-Y bien? Quien quiere empezar?.- pregunto Urahara con su abanico cubriéndole el rostro.

.-Explícanos otra vez esto de los paquetes.- exigió Ichigo mientras veía con desconfianza las tres cajitas sobre la mesa.

.-A ver… ustedes tres están en un proceso de sanación y..

.-Sáltate toda esa cháchara, lo que queremos saber es el "por qué" de esos paquetes.- interfirió Grimmjow con cara de rollo.

.-Dale, si ustedes quieren.- y a los tres primos se les resbalo una gota al ver como Urahara guardaba su recién mejorado discurso.- esos tres paquetes tiene algo que resulta especial para ustedes tres de forma individual. Lo que vamos a hacer es discutir porque esas cosas son especiales para ustedes. Me explique bien o tengo que sacar las marionetas para un show infantil?

.-El hecho de que tengan cara de idiotas no quieren decir que lo sean verdad?.- dijo Hitsugaya mientras era visto por Ichigo y Grimmjow con miradas asesinas.

.-Y vuelvo a la pregunta, quien quiere empezar?

.-El que quiera empezar que diga "auch".- dijo Ichigo para que Grimmjow le diera madre pisotón al pie del peliblanco.

.-AUCH! Y A TI QUE?

.-Decidido entonces!.- y Urahara tomo el primer paquete y lo entrego en las manos del primo menor.- aquí tiene Hitsugaya-san.

.-Ya verán malditos idiotas…!.- gruño el enano mientras veía a sus dos primos con caras triunfantes.

Toshiro fue quitando el adhesivo de la pequeña caja con cuidado, fue abriéndola con lentitud desesperante y al abrir por completo aquel pequeño cofre sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera por la tremenda sorpresa, no se esperaba que dentro de esa caja estuviera "eso".

.-Esto es…

.-Un libro?.- y fue Ichigo quien termino la frase del peliblanco.

.-Mmmm… interesante. Porque tu papá te mando ese libro, Hitsugaya-san?.- pregunto Urahara con un leve tono de seriedad.

.-No debió hacerlo… le dije que no lo sacara de mi habitación.- dijo mientras veía con ojos melancólicos un pequeño libro.

Lo que había dentro de la caja era un libro de reducido tamaño. La portada era de tela con un tono azul claro, también tenía un hermoso dibujo de una colina blanca por la nieve y en la cima, un árbol seco. Lo extraño de ese texto era que no tenía un titulo, solo ese bonito dibujo en la parte del frente.

.-Era "eso" de lo que hablaba en la carta?.- pregunto curioso el peli azul mientras trataba de analizar el rostro del enano.

.-Sí, era esto.- Hitsugaya tomo la pequeña obra literaria en sus mano y la vio detenidamente con ojos que expresaban melancolía y lo que parecía ser… culpa?

.-Y entonces? Que tiene de especial ese libro?.- pregunto Urahara retomando su pregunta inicial.

.-No es nada.

.-Pues tu cara me dice lo contrario….- Urahara era medio raro pero no era ciego, podía ver perfectamente la cara que tenía el niño de ojos aguamarina, una cara de dolor.- mientras más rápido lo digas, mas rápido terminaremos.

Hablar de sus cosas era algo que evitaba a cualquier costo, en especial cuando se trataba de su más grande tesoro. Aquel librito era el objeto más preciado para el peliblanco de baja estatura, razones? No le gustaba decirlas, de hecho, nunca había hablado con nadie con respecto al valor de ese texto, ni siquiera con su padre.

.-Si no quiere decirlo no debemos obligarlo.- Hitsugaya se sobresalto un poco al escuchar esa voz, la voz del peli naranjo.

.-Resulta obvio que no quiere decir nada y quienes somos nosotros para obligarlo?.- continuo Grimmjow con el mentón apoyado en su mano y el codo sobre el espaldar del mueble.

.-Y de cuando acá ustedes lo defienden tanto?

.-No te equivoques lunático de sombrero.- dijo Grimmjow.

.-Toshiro ya esta grandecito para defenderse solo… pero como todo el mundo sabe que el muy idiota es de pocas palabras, nada más le estamos haciendo el favor.- continuo Kurosaki con sonrisa segura y su mirada puesta en el peliblanco.

.-Pues nos quedaremos aquí el resto del verano porque ninguno se mueve de esta sala hasta que terminemos esta sesión como es debido.- sentencio el rubio para después guardar su abanico y ver a los tres jóvenes de forma seria.

.-Es… es… es un regalo de mi madre.- espeto el peliblanco con la vista en el suelo.- Ella lo hizo mientras estaba embarazada…

.-Y…?.- alentó Urahara para que el chico prosiguiera.

.-En realidad… lo hicieron mi padre y ella, entre los dos… papá escribió algunos cuentos en él y mamá hizo las ilustraciones… mi padre me dijo que ella lo hizo solo para mi, que era un texto único, no tenia copia ni nada por el estilo. Que este libro está lleno de las alegrías y esperanzas de mi madre, que lo hizo solo para mí y pensando en mi.

.-Veo que es algo muy especial para ti… también puedo ver que tiene escrito algo en la parte de atrás, que es?.- pregunto el rubio al tiempo que apuntaba unas letras elegantes en la parte trasera del texto.

.-Un poema que ella escribió.- respondió con mirada llena de dolor y tristeza.

.-Podrías leerlo por favor?

.-Es necesario?

.-Si queremos terminar rápido, sí.

Toshiro vio detenidamente el libro que tenía en sus manos, el último recuerdo de su difunta madre, lo último que le quedaba de aquella mujer que nunca tuvo el honor de conocer, por eso ese pequeño texto era tan preciado para él. Aquel librito era su más grande tesoro porque contenía los pensamientos de su madre, sus alegrías y sueños, toda la felicidad que su madre sintió durante nueve meses de embarazo estaban ilustradas en las páginas de ese pequeño libro azul claro, una felicidad que se acabo el día de su nacimiento.

Se sentía culpable por eso, no podía evitar pensar que su madre había muerto por su culpa, por culpa de su nacimiento había privado al mundo de la existencia de una maravillosa persona como lo era su madre y eso lo recordaba aun mas al leer el poema de la parte de atrás del libro.

_YO TE ESPERABA__  
__  
__Yo te esperaba__  
__Y veía mi cuerpo crecer__  
__Mientras buscaba__  
__el nombre que te di_

_En el espejo__  
__Fui la luna llena y de perfil contigo dentro__  
__Jamás fui tan feliz_

_Moría por sentir tus piernecitas frágiles__  
__Pateando la obscuridad__  
__de mi vientre maduro__  
__Soñar no cuesta, no__  
__Y con los ojos húmedos__  
__Te veía tan alto__  
__es mas, en la cima del mundo_

_Yo te esperaba!__  
__Imaginando a ciegas el dolor!__  
__De tu mirada__  
__Y el timbre de tu voz__  
__Muerta de miedo__  
__Le rogaba al cielo que te deje__  
__Llegar lejos__  
__Mucho más que yo_

_Yo te esperaba__  
__Y pintaba sobre las paredes__  
__De tu cuarto__  
__cuentos en color_

_Restaba sin parar__  
__días al calendario__  
__Solo tú me podías curar__  
__el mono de escenario._

_El mundo es como es__  
__Y no puedo cambiártelo__  
__Pero siempre te seguiré__  
__para darte una mano_

_Yo te esperaba__  
__Imaginando a ciegas el dolor__  
__de tu mirada__  
__Y el timbre de tu voz__  
__Hoy que te tengo__  
__Pido al cielo que me deje verte__  
__Llegar lejos__  
__Mucho más que yo_

_Yo te esperaba...__  
__Y el espejo nos miraba__  
__mientras ya te amaba._

Toshiro casi no aguantaba las ganas de llorar después de leer el poema de su madre. Tantas esperanzas, tantos sueños, tanta felicidad que terminaron justo el día de su nacimiento, eso le carcomía el alma, le quemaba por dentro. Le dolía recordar el hecho de que gracias a su nacimiento, su querida madre había dejado este mundo.

.-Lo escribió tu mamá?.- pregunto Ichigo mientras él y Grimmjow veían los ojos llenos de dolor y culpa del peliblanco.

.-Aja….- fue lo que respondió mientras trataba de ocultar su rostro bajando la cabeza. No quería que todos lo vieran así, débil, triste y culpable, nadie tenía porque enterarse de esos sentimientos, nadie tenía que saber que pasaba en su mente.

.-Ok! Mejor sigamos porque no quiero terminar con los ojos rojos.- espeto Urahara al tiempo que se restregaba los ojos con su brazo.

Ichigo pudo notar la mirada de Toshiro, una mirada llena de tristeza, dolor y culpa… la misma que él tenía hace unos años atrás.

Hitsugaya sintió como una mano se posaba en su hombro, era la mano de Ichigo, el cual le estaba mirando con una sonrisa y una mirada tranquilizadora. Aquella mirada de su primo peli naranjo lo calmo un poco, no sabía porque, esta era la primera vez que alguien que no fuera su padre lo miraba de esa forma. No pudo evitar sonreír levemente, aquella mirada de Kurosaki lo había calmado, ya no se sentía tan mal.

.-bueno! quien sigue?.- y a estas palabras de Urahara los dos últimos se pusieron a ver a cualquier otro lado y rezando para que ninguno de ellos dos fuera el siguiente, porque si Toshiro se había puesto todo depresivo, que quedara para esos dos?

.-Y como nadie quiere ofrecerse pues vamos a hacerlo por orden de tamaño… ya que Hitsugaya-san fue el primero, lo más lógico sería que Kurosaki-san continuara con la sesión.- y el pobre de Ichigo se maldecía a sí mismo por ser el primo del medio.

.-Se que esto no me va a gustar.- gruño por lo bajo la fresa para luego tomar el paquete.

Ichigo vio la cajita con mucho cuidado, no era más grande que la de Toshiro, de hecho era más pequeña, mucho más pequeña. Agito un poco el contenedor para tratar de adivinar que había adentro pero no estaba seguro, parecía que tenía algo diminuto pero resistente.

.-_**Sabrá dios que me mando el viejo esta vez**_.- pensó para sus adentros mientras veía de forma sospechosa aquel paquete.

.-Termina de abrirlo quieres?.- espeto Grimmjow sacando al peli naranjo de sus pensamientos.

.-No seas idiota.- dijo Hitsugaya al tiempo que el peli naranjo abría su paquete.

Y a Kurosaki se le formo una expresión en su rostro casi igual a la de su primo peliblanco. Sorpresa, esa era la palabra para describir la cara de Ichigo al ver el más grande tesoro de su familia dentro de esa caja.

Lo que había adentro era una pieza de joyería, un relicario en forma de corazón. En el rostro de Ichigo se formo una sonrisa entre felicidad, nostalgia y tristeza. Aquel relicario le pertenecía a su madre y lo que había en su interior era una foto de toda su familia.

Ichigo abrió esa pieza de orfebrería para confirmar sus sospechas y efectivamente la foto estaba ahí. Era una fotografía de cuando el tenia seis años y sus hermanas tres. Estaban él y sus hermanas junto a su padre y su madre, la cual sonría de una forma angelical, una sonrisa que siempre traía cuando estaba viva, una sonrisa tranquilizadora, serena y llena de paz. Con ver esa sonrisa sentía que todo saldría bien y que nada malo podría pasar.

.-Esa es tu mamá?.- la voz de Grimmjow en tono interrogante fue lo que lo trajo de vuelta.

.-Sí, es ella.- respondió con tono de orgullo.

.-Era muy linda.- comento Hitsugaya viendo la fotografía.

.-Lo sé…

.-Y porque Isshin te mando ese relicario?.- pregunto Urahara apoyando el codo en el brazo de la silla y su mentón en la mano.

.-Era de mamá… siempre lo cargaba consigo. Esta foto la tomaron en un viaje a la playa, decía que le gustaba mucho porque todos sonreíamos de oreja a oreja.- una leve carcajada salió de su garganta al recordar a su madre hablarle de forma animada pero igual serena… algo que solo ella podía lograr.

.-Tu madre era muy buena persona, Kurosaki-san.- comento el rubio antes de tomar el tercer y último paquete.- y por ultimo pero no menos importante…

.-Tengo que admitir que me pica la curiosidad para saber que te mandaron.- dijo Ichigo sonriéndole de forma prepotente a su primo mayor.

.-Tendré un brazo malo pero les recuerdo que todavía me queda otro.- dijo mientras tomaba su paquete y trataba de abrirlo.- así que si alguno de ustedes se ríe o hace algo estúpido, mínimo les arranco la garganta.

.-No exageres y termina de abrirlo.- exigió Hitsugaya con tono impaciente.

.-Tsk… ustedes sí que son molestos.- dijo antes de abrir su paquete.

Grimmjow no abrió el paquete por completo, solo un poco para que él fuera el único que pudiera ver lo que había adentro y medio segundo después de que viera lo que la caja contenía en su interior, un rojo intenso se apodero de toda la caratula del peli azul. Rápidamente cerró la caja y la puso a un lado dando a entender que por nada del mundo mostraría lo que había dentro del paquete.

.-Y? que hay adentro?.- pregunto Kurosaki mientras él y Hitsugaya se acercaban al peli azul.

.-Ni de chiste!.- exclamo Grimmjow tomando la caja y escondiéndola detrás de él.

.-Grimmjow-san… si no nos dices que hay dentro del paquete tendremos que quedarnos aquí el resto de nuestras vidas.- espeto Urahara que ya había visto las intenciones de Grimmjow, sea lo que sea que había allí adentro, era algo que al peli azul no le gustaba mostrar.

.-Pues pónganse cómodos porque ni aunque me paguen dejo que vean lo que hay aquí adentro!

.-Por favor Grimmjow, no puede ser tan malo.- dijo Kurosaki para después ponerse de pie.

.-Te lo advierto Kurosaki, te acercas y te parto las piernas.- amenazo el mayor de los primos para después ponerse de pie dispuesto a esquivar a cualquiera.

.-Grimmjow… estoy algo cansado y lo único que quiero es terminar con esta "sesión", así que yo te sugiero que nos muestres el maldito paquete por las buenas.- y Hitsugaya ya estaba parado, tronándose los dedos y preparándose para lanzarse al ataque contra su primo mayor.

.-Pues te vas a quedar con las ganas porque por nada del mundo lo voy a permitir.

.-Urahara-san, eres testigo de que Grimmjow está siendo irracional así que no habrá problemas si tomamos acciones, no?.- y a Ichigo se le formo una sádica sonrisa en el rostro al ver la señal permisiva del sombrerero.

.-A ver si pueden, par de imbéciles.- y la marca personal de Grimmjow se hizo presente en forma de una sonrisa cínica.

Y fue el inicio del zafarrancho. Lo último que se vio fue a Ichigo lanzándose contra Grimmjow, pero este fue más rápido y lo esquivo haciéndose a un lado. Hitsugaya aprovecho la oportunidad y trato de inmovilizarlo pero aun con un solo brazo, Grimmjow era mucho más fuerte que el menor así que lo único que hizo falta fue tomarlo de la camisa y lanzarlo al otro extremo de la habitación.

.-Ja! Eso es todo, inútiles?.- dijo Grimmjow en son prepotente.

Kurosaki aprovecho que el muy idiota del peli azul estaba demasiado ocupado alabándose a sí mismo, tomo el único brazo bueno de Grimmjow y lo doblo detrás de él. Hitsugaya no tardo mucho en dar apoyo al peli naranjo y dio una patada en las piernas del mayor, esto provoco que Grimmjow callera al suelo con Ichigo encima. Kurosaki termino de inmovilizar a su primo colocando ambos brazos detrás de su espalda, sujetándolos con una mano y la cabeza de Grimmjow con la otra. Toshiro tomo el paquete de Grimmjow, el cual estaba tirado en el suelo debido a tanta acción y se alejo rápidamente de sus dos primos, no vaya a ser que Grimmjow lograra zafarse y tomara la caja.

.-SUELTAME IMBECIL!.- exigió el peli azul mientras se retorcía, un intento inútil de su parte.

.-Te quieres calmar?.- y a la fresa ya se le hacía difícil mantener al mayor quieto, tan importante era lo que había en la caja?

.-Aaawwww… pero que ternurita, Grimmjow.- espeto Toshiro después de ver lo que había dentro del paquete.

.-Ni se te ocurra, maldito enano!.- exclamo mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre de la fresa.

.-Ni pienses en soltarlo Kurosaki… se puede poner histérico si ve que un extraño juega con sus juguetes.- dijo Hitsugaya en tono burlón.

.-MALDITO MICROBIO!.- y a Ichigo ya se le hacía casi imposible mantener a la raya a su primo de pelo azul.

.-Ya escupe! Qué carajo tiene la caja?.- cuestiono la fresa sujetando con mayor fuerza a Grimmjow.

Y hubo un silencio sepulcral en la habitación cuando Toshiro termino de mostrar lo que había dentro de la caja. Por varios segundos no se escucho absolutamente nada, ni la respiración de nadie ni un alma. Todos habían quedado sorprendidos, estupefactos, incrédulos, estaban en estado de shock al ver lo que había dentro de la caja.

Cualquiera que conociera a Grimmjow, pensaría que allí adentro habría algo seguramente ilegal, algo como un arma, tal vez una carta con amenazas, unos nudillos de acero, un puñal, una orden de restricción, unas pesas, una llave de tuercas, un casco, cualquier cosa… pero jamás se les paso por la cabeza que el objeto con mayor valor sentimental para Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez fuera…

.-Un gatito de felpa?.- preguntaron en unisonó el peliblanco, la fresa y el comerciante tras ver un peluche salir de la caja.

Síp, un gatito de felpa. Un muñeco de peluche con forma de gato negro y con grandes botones azules haciendo el papel de ojos, con una cinta roja alrededor del cuello y un moño en la parte de atrás. Eso era lo que había dentro de la caja, el objeto más preciado para Grimmjow.

Grimmjow estampo la cara en el suelo como esperando a que la tierra se lo tragara y ese sentimiento empeoro al escuchar las muy sonoras carcajadas de sus primos y el comerciante.

.-JAJAJAJAJA! POR DIOS! NO AGUANTO! ME MUERO! ME MUERO DE RISA! JAJAJAJA!.- exclamo Kurosaki para luego irse hacia atrás cayendo al suelo y apretándose el estomago.

.-JAJAJAJA! NO SABIA QUE FUERAS FAN DE LOS GATOS! JAJAJAJAJA!.- y Toshiro tampoco se abstuvo de echarse su buena carcajada.

.-No tienen idea de cuánto los odio en este momento.- gruño un muy avergonzado Grimmjow aun con la cara en el suelo.

.-Mmmrggg!... y p-porque… mmggja!... te mandaron… ese g-gati.. mmggrhh…! JAJAJAJA! LO SIENTO MUCHO GRIMMJOW-SAN! JAJAJAJAJA! NO AGUANTO LA RISA! JAJAJAJAJA.- de verdad que no aguantaba más. Urahara tenía que reírse si quería seguir en una sola pieza porque estaba que se reventaba.

.-YA PAREN DE REIRSE!

.-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA…!

…2 minutos después…

.-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!... JAJAJA… jaja…

.-Ya?

.-NO, AUN NO! !

…10 minutos después…

.-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…!

.-Algún día se les va a acabar la pila.- dijo Grimmjow, quien ya estaba de lo más cómodo sentado en el sofá leyendo una revista, esperando a que esos tres terminaran de reírse.

.-…!

…15 minutos después…

.-JAJAJAJAJAJA…! JAJAJAJAJA! JAJAJA… jajajaja… ahh… ya!

.-ZZzz… ZZzz… ZZzz.. Mm? Ya?.- y hasta se echo a dormir un ratito mientras esperaba a que las risas se acabaran.

.-Sí, ahora sí.- respondió Ichigo para volver a tomar asiento en el sofá.

.-Toma tu gatito.- dijo Toshiro dándole el peluche a Grimmjow.

.-Créanme que se salvan nada más porque no quiero volver a la correccional… si no, ya los habría matado a los tres.- estaba que le hervía la sangre pero no por eso la iba a pagar con el peluche.

.-Ahora Grimmjow-san, podría decirnos porque le enviaron ese peluche?.- pregunto un más calmado Urahara.

.-Para empezar no es mío… ya no.- contesto con la vista fija en el gato negro.

.-Y de quién es?.- pregunto curioso el fresa.

.-De Lily…

.-Y porque dice que ya no es tuyo?.- cuestiono Urahara viendo de forma analítica al peli azul.

.-Este peluche me lo regalo mi padre… como sabrán, el bastardo nos dejo a mi mamá y a mí cuando yo no tenía ni un año, pero mamá insistía en que tuviera algún recuerdo de él y por eso me quede con el peluche… decía que ese muñeco de felpa era especial y que te protegía durante las noches para que no tuvieras pesadillas y una noche cuando Lily era más pequeña la escuche llorar. Había tenido pesadillas con la muerte de mamá y de su padre, así que le di el peluche para que dejara de llorar… desde entonces, Pantera ha sido propiedad de la pulga verde.

.-"Pantera"?.- preguntaron en unisonó los tres oyentes.

.-El nombre del animal.- respondió Grimmjow con tono de fastidio.

.-Ammm… Grimmjow, y porque en la cinta del cuello dice "Neko-chan"?.- pregunto Hitsugaya que se había dado cuenta de ese detalle.

Rápidamente, el peli azul tomo el peluche y lo miro cuidadosamente y vio que el enano tenía razón. En todo el centro de la cinta, con letras bien grandes, de un color verde oscuro, tenia escrito el nuevo nombre del gatito de felpa: Neko-chan.

.-Maldita pulga del demonio…!.- gruño por lo bajo Grimmjow con un aura asesina detrás de él.- le dije que no le pusiera ese nombre tan ridículo…!

.-Bueno chicos! Como ya perdimos mucho tiempo con tantas risas, mejor dejamos esto pendiente.- espeto Urahara después de ver la hora en un reloj que había en la pared.

.-Qué hora es?.- pregunto Ichigo.

.-Casi las ocho de la noche… será mejor que vayan a descansar porque mañana tienen que ayudarme a preparar las cosas del campamento y de paso, tengo planeado hacer una especie de fiesta para el fin de semana, ya que no solo vendrán sus familias sino también algunos de los profesores que contrate.- explico el comerciante con sonrisa juguetona.

.-Hurraaa…- dijo el peli naranja con un muy marcado tono sarcástico.

.-Pero arriba esos ánimos! Mañana será un nuevo día así que mejor vayan a dormir un rato porque antes de amanecer los quiero ver levantados y listos para el trabajo!

.-Sigue hablando loco de sombrero… cada vez siento más la necesidad de partirte la mandíbula.- amenazo Grimmjow con su típica sonrisa.

.-Bueno, bueno… Hitsugaya-san, toma tu libro. Kurosaki-san, tu relicario y Grimmjow-san tu… Neko-chan.

Y nuestros tres protagonistas tomaron sus respectivas cosas para luego dirigirse a paso perezoso a su recién mejorado "hogar" durante las vacaciones de verano.

Una vez en el cobertizo, Ichigo pudo notar las caras de sus primos. Toshiro no apartaba la vista de su libro mientras que Grimmjow miraba disimuladamente a Neko-chan, ambos con miradas tristes en sus ojos, miradas que podrían desanimar a cualquiera, y con todo y todo, Ichigo no quería verlos así.

.-Saben?.- el naranjito llamo la atención de los otros dos con la intención de subir los ánimos.- creo que esto no fue tan mala idea…

.-Que horror ya lo estamos perdiendo.- bromeo el experto para arruinar los momentos sentimentales (Grimmjow).

.-Urahara ya te esta lavando el cerebro, Kurosaki?.- pregunto con el mismo tono Hitsugaya.

.-Saben a qué me refiero… no me molesta que me hayan mandado el relicario de mamá.- dijo con la vista fija en el collar mientras se acomodaba en su respectivo lecho.- me hace recordar que ella nos amaba y que siempre va a estar con nosotros…

Esas palabras del peli naranjo les llego a los otros dos. Más o menos era la misma historia con los tres, esos objetos eran los tesoros que les habían dejado sus respectivas madres, tesoros llenos de recuerdos y experiencias, de sueños y esperanzas, de amor y protección. Tesoros que eran la máxima representación de sus madres, tesoros que eran los más importantes para ellos tres. Tesoros que solo simbolizaban el amor de sus madres y que eran la muestra de ello, que les recordaban los buenos momentos y alegrías, sentimientos felices y llenos de amor, no había razones para estar tristes, ellas siempre estarían con ellos.

.-Ahhh… odio cuando tienes razón, fresa.- espeto Grimmjow.

.-Oye Grimmjow… y exactamente que paso con tu madre?.- pregunto curioso Kurosaki.

.-Que paso con la tuya?.- respondió con otra pregunta.

.-Yo pregunte primero, idiota.- respondió el naranjito con sonrisa de lado y una vena en la frente.

.-Jhm… que quieres que te diga? Ella murió cuando tenía diez años y desde entonces Ulquiorra, Lily y yo nos fuimos a vivir con el anciano.- dijo el peli azul sin muchos ánimo el tiempo que se acomodaba en su cama.

.-Sabes que no respondiste la pregunta, verdad?.- dijo Hitsugaya que solo estaba sentado en su cama y recostado de la pared.

.-Ahhhh… por qué no preguntan otra cosa?

.-Bueno… por qué fuiste a la correccional?.- pregunto en tono curioso el primo menor.

.-De verdad quieren saber?

.-No me digas que mataste a alguien.- dijo en tono de burla la fresa.

.-No seas estúpido, si?

.-Tengo entendido que robaste una tienda no?.- espeto Ichigo a lo que Grimmjow respondió con una leve risita.

.-De verdad?.- dijo un sorprendido Hitsugaya.

.-Jhm… sí y no.- contesto con una leve sonrisa el criminal del grupo.

.-Como así? Te robaste algo, no?.- dijo de nuevo el Kurosaki.

.-Si robe algo… pero no era una tienda.

.-Entonces?.- preguntaron en unisonó ambos oyentes.

.-Fue una farmacia.

.-No puede ser! Eres adicto acaso?.- pregunto Kurosaki antes de que el peli azul le lanzara su almohada a la cara.

.-IMBECIL! Solo buscaba unas medicinas para la fiebre!

.-Pero..?

.-Fue hace cinco años… Ulquiorra tenía una fiebre horrible, tenía más de 40° y me imagino que tú como supuesto doctor, sabes que ya al pasar de 40 se vuelve fea la cosa.- explico Grimmjow interrumpiendo las palabras del peliblanco y con la vista puesta en Kurosaki.

.-Pero, porque robaste la farmacia? Acaso no tenías dinero.- cuestiono un más interesado Ichigo.

.-Esa es la mejor parte. Sí tenía dinero para comprar la medicina pero escucha esto, el vendedor no quiso dármela.- contesto con una sonrisa cínica en el rostros.

.-Que? pero porque?

Grimmjow no contesto las palabras de Toshiro, solo señalo su cabeza como respuesta a esa pregunta.

.-Por tu cabello?

.-Aja… "aquí no atendemos a criminales como tú, mejor lárgate a otra parte maldito bastardo" palabras exactas de ese malnacido.- contesto el peli azul con la vista fija al techo.

.-Y por eso robaste la medicina…- dijo el peliblanco.

.-Tome un tubo que había en un basurero y entre a la farmacia con la actuación de tipo duro… claro que no le hice daño al hijo de puta, pero me hubiera encantado. Cinco minutos después de que le diera la medicina a Ulquiorra, una patrulla se estaciono frente a nuestra casa y pase la noche en la jefatura… de ahí vino un juicio y luego la correccional… y he ahí la historia de Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

.-Grimmjow…

.-Mm?

.-Te pido disculpas… lamento haberte juzgado tan mal.- se disculpo el primo del medio.

.-Yo también me disculpo… no debimos tacharte de esa manera.- continuo Hitsugaya.

.-Nahhh… eso ya paso… y para lo que me importara lo que piensen de mi una fresa y un enano.- respondió el no tan criminal de forma prepotente.- ahora escupe, fresa! Por qué le partiste el brazo a uno de tus profesores? Y dime como lo hiciste.

.-Mmmm… no quieres saber otra cosa?

.-Grimmjow ya conto su lado no tan oscuro, ahora te toca a ti Kurosaki.- dijo Hitsugaya con los ojos serados de forma seria.

.-Ahhh… no es la gran cosa. El típico instituto privado, alumnos ejemplares, profesores "perfectos", en fin, todo endemoniadamente _nice.- _y así fue como Kurosaki dio comienzo a su historia.

.-Adivino, el profe se burlo de ti y tú le partiste el brazo.- dedujo el peli azul.

.-Mmmm… lamentablemente esa sería la versión corta de explicarlo.

.-Pero nosotros no queremos la versión corta.- dijo Toshiro.

.-Jhm… el maldito profesor es Sosuke Aizen ((el malo más malo de todos! DX)).

.-E-el sensei Aizen?

.-Lo conoces?.- pregunto Kurosaki a su primo menor, el cual tenía cara de sorpresa.

.-Bromeas? Es uno de los profesores más prestigiosos de Karakura!

.-Por favor! Hasta yo sé de él!.- intervino Grimmjow.- es un profesor de idiomas no? escuche que trabajaba para la ONU! Le partiste el brazo a ese Aizen?

.-El mismo.

.-P-pero en que estabas pensando? Por esto no solo podrían sacarte de tu instituto sino que jamás conseguirías un cupo en una universidad!.- exclamo Hitsugaya viendo de forma severa y preocupada al naranjito.

.-Pues no me arrepiento de nada… ese maldito se lo busco.

.-Esto sí quiero oírlo.- dijo Grimmjow para sentarse en la orilla de su cama.

.-Créanme que se maldito tiene de santo lo que yo tengo de tinte en el pelo.

.-Que fue lo que paso?.- pregunto un muy interesado Hitsugaya.

.-Nada fuera de lo normal. Desde el momento en que me vio la tenia agarrada conmigo… si faltaba a uno de sus exámenes no importaba si tenía justificativo, el convencía al director de que yo solo estaba jugueteando por ahí. Siempre me humillaba en clase, antes de que pudiera responder a la pregunta él ya daba por seguro que yo no había estudiado nada y que solo estaba inventando cosas… una vez unos chicos de mi clase se estaban peleando, yo apenas puse un pie en el lugar y solo podía ver a esos dos dándose golpes sin piedad, trate de detenerlos pero Aizen me tomo del brazo y me llevo a la dirección, estaba alegando que yo había sido el causante de la pelea y ni me dio chance de explicarme… que lindura no?

.-Por eso lo dejaste manco temporalmente?.- pregunto Grimmjow.

.-Ha ha.- negó con la cabeza.- un día el me pidió que me quedara después de clase para cumplir un castigo… del cual yo era inocente pero para lo que importa mi opinión, en fin, iba a asignarme un sinfín de tareas absurdas como limpiar el salón, ordenar su escritorio y otra infinidad de cosas. El punto es que después de un rato comenzó a insultarme sin cohibirse, comenzó a decirme que yo era un criminal, un desperdicio de vida y luego la cosa paso a más serias… empezó a insultar a mi familia, a mi padre, a mi madre… para no entrar en detalles, simplemente no aguante y me lance contra él, lo puse contra su escritorio y luego le partí el brazo… luego llegaron unos profesores que andaban por ahí y me separaron de él, luego llamaron a mi viejo y heme aquí.- Ichigo tenía su ceño fruncido con seriedad pura al recordar todo el mal trato cortesía de su sensei y esto era algo que Toshiro y Grimmjow no pasaron por alto.

.-Wow… y pensar que todo el mundo lo ve como el buen samaritano.- espeto Grimmjow antes de recostarse en su cama.

.-Y lo peor es que yo quede como el malo de la película.- concluyo Ichigo para luego imitar a su primo de pelo celeste.- y ahora solo queda…

Pero antes de que Ichigo terminara con lo que iba a decir, a él y a Grimmjow se les resbalaba una gota por la frente al ver el remedo de actuación de parte del peli blanco que se hacia el dormido… o eso creía él.

Y tanto como Ichigo y Grimmjow estaban más que decididos en escuchar la historia del enano de pelo blanco y no descansarían hasta saber cuál era el lado oscuro del niño genio de Karakura. Grimmjow e Ichigo se levantaron de sus respectivas camas para ir hasta donde yacía un disque dormido Hitsugaya para que Grimmjow tomara los pies del enano y Kurosaki tomara sus manos y lo alzaran en el aire.

.-PERO QUE HACEN IDIOTAS?.- grito Hitsugaya mientras se retorcía para bajar del aire.

.-Nosotros ya contamos nuestra historia!.- exclamo Ichigo.

.-Ahora te toca a ti, maldito enano!.- culmino Grimmjow.

.-Esta bien, está bien!.- y apenas termino de hablar ya Hitsugaya estaba de vuelta en su cama.

.-A ver escupe! Porque tu padre te trajo hasta acá?.- y ese fue Ichigo dando inicio al interrogatorio.

.-Creí que eso ya había quedado claro… porque no tengo amigos, por eso.- respondió el enano de la seriedad encarnada.

.-Si aja, pero explica la parte en la que dicen que asustas a la gente cuando te ven.- exigió el peli celeste.

.-Que no es obvio? El cabello blanco, los ojos turquesa, personalidad fría… la lista sigue.- dijo Toshiro con el ceño fruncido.

.-Y como por qué no tienes amigos?.- pregunto curioso el naranjito.

.-Tengo entendido que en tus 14 años de vida no has hecho ni un solo amigo.- agrego Grimmjow.

.-Si lo tuve…- confeso el menor.-… pero… nada mas digamos que las cosas no funcionaron.

Y antes de que Hitsugaya pudiera inventar otra razón para no hablar, la imagen de Grimmjow con esa sonrisa demente marca "escupe o muere" y Kurosaki tronándose los dedos como diciendo "por las buenas o por las malas" lo termino de convencer para abrir la boca.

.-Ok, Ok! Hubo un tiempo que tuve un par de amigos.- comenzó a hablar el oji turquesa.- pero… resulta que ellos no eran tan amigos míos después de todo.

.-Explícate.- exigió Kurosaki.

.-Pues yo antes era amigo de un chico mayor que yo… Kusaka Soujiro ((gomen no se me ocurrió alguien mas)) era un buen amigo y siempre estábamos juntos, creía que él era diferente a los demás, que no me tenía miedo y que podía ser yo mismo con el… pero…- Hitsugaya se detuvo un momento para apretar los puños de ira y fruncir su ceño aun mas.- resulta que al principio solo era mi amigo porque perdió una apuesta y luego solo se mantuvo a mi lado por puro interés… luego de los exámenes me di cuenta que solo estaba conmigo para que yo pensara por el… después de que él se fue me di cuenta de lo estúpido que fui y de cómo me utilizaba. Yo hacia las tareas por él, yo pensaba por él, yo hacía todo el trabajo mientras el simplemente me sonreía y alegaba ser mi amigo… después de eso decidí que no valía la pena que alguien me utilizara de esa forma, así que simplemente me cerré aun mas, no permitía que nadie se me acercara… no quería salir lastimado de nuevo.

Grimmjow e Ichigo estaban algo impresionados, tal vez el enano no era tan malo después de todo, solo estaba herido y decepcionado por tal maltrato de parte de alguien que solo lo utilizo. Después de un momento de silencio fue la voz de cierto peli azul la que se escucho.

.-En primera creo que eres un estúpido enano.

.-Jhm… si ya se… como pude pensar que yo de verdad podía tener..

.-Por eso no, tarado!.- las palabras de Hitsugaya fueron interrumpidas por el oji azul.- me refiero que eres un estúpido por pensar que con cerrarte a las personas se te resolverían todos tus problemas… sí, un idiota te hizo daño, y qué? vas a dejar que eso te detenga y que te condene a pasar el resto de tu vida solo? Si resulta ser así eres el enano más estúpido del mundo, aun con lo prodigio que eres.

.-Se me revuelve el estomago con solo pensarlo pero Grimmjow tiene razón.- espeto Kurosaki.- para empezar, deja de pensar que todos en el mundo son malos y que solo quieren hacerte daño porque no todos son así… creo que lo único que puedes hacer es aceptar que te equivocaste esa vez y ver con buena cara el día de mañana… pero de verdad serias un estúpido si piensas que con cerrarte lograras que los problemas se vayan… seria aun más estúpido que Grimmjow.

.-Oye!

Y a Toshiro se le abrieron los ojos como un buen par de platos tras escuchar las palabras de los dos idiotas que se hacían llamar sus primos. Tal vez tenía razón, quizás estaba siendo algo inmaduro al pensar que todos sus problemas se irían después de encerrarse a sí mismo en su coraza de hielo, había una mínima posibilidad que ese par de idiotas estuvieran en lo correcto y peor aún, que ese par de tarugos le estuviesen enseñando algo.

.-Tsk… ustedes dos me desesperan.- fue lo que dijo el peliblanco antes de acomodarse en su respectivo lecho.

.-Tú tampoco eres la compañía perfecta, cerebrito con patas.- dijo en tono burlón el Kurosaki antes de imitar a su primo menor.

.-Tú tampoco te salvas, fresa justiciera.- y por ultimo pero no menos importante, Grimmjow ya estaba más que cómodo en su propia cama con una sonrisita cínica antes de tratar de conciliar el sueño.

Y esos tres que no pueden verse ni en pintura les empezaban a nacer ciertas cosillas llamadas tolerancia, comprensión y por imposible que parezca hasta se podía notar cierto cariño fraternal empezando a nacer… pero ni de chiste que alguno lo iba a admitir.

Y tampoco se ilusionen que al empezar a llevarse mejor estos tres se libraran de sus problemas… si no esté fic sería muy corto no? ahora es que viene lo bueno! En especial cuando lleguen sus familias y algunos de los profesores encargados de vigilar a los estudiantes que estarán en este súper extraño campamento en el campo!

* * *

Y he ahí mi remedo de fic ^^

Y si, ya se que muchos deben estar pensando que soy una maldita que se esta pareciendo a Tite-sama por no poner el efecto melosito en este fic ¬¬

Pero es que me pareció que si no aclaraba lo de los paquetes la historia perdería el hilo ^^U pero tranquilos! en el próximo cap es que viene lo bueno! me esforzare al 110% para que en el próximo cap la cosa sea tan dulce y romamticosa que varios terminaran diabeticos por leer esta cosa! (pose decidida)

bueno me despido por ahora ^^

recuerden dejar un review... ha! y pueden dejar de todo menos insultos porque eso no le hace bien a nadie ¬¬

ha! y tranquilos que muy pronto vuelvo y actualizare mis otros fics ^^

bueno sin mas me despido por ahora ^^

jane!


End file.
